


Bliss

by delusionofcontrol



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: ChaeSoo, Chaelisa - Freeform, F/F, Lisoo, One Shot, One Shot Collection, chaennie, jenlisa, jensoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionofcontrol/pseuds/delusionofcontrol
Summary: n. - : supreme happiness; utter joy or contentment- : paradise, heaven------------------------------------------BLACKPINK One shot Collection





	1. New Year's Eve - Jensoo

"What the hell are you doing, Lisa?"

I whispered to her while she had her head look and turn to every corner of the room looking like a giraffe. I took a sip of my mocktail, with a credulous face looking at her.

"Finding you a New Year's Eve date. Duh?"

"I don't need a date. I can enjoy on my own." I stated proudly and Lisa just rolled her eyes at me.

"You mean, sulk alone and stand by the snacks table? Yeah, sure."

"That's how I enjoy myself. Why do you care?"

"I don't want you to be a third wheel for the second time in a row. I know you don't like that feeling."

"Thanks for the concern but I don't mind. Rosé is good company even though you're not."

"I might actually think you like my girlfriend there." Lisa snapped and turned to me, with a glare darting towards to me. I only raised my brows, trying to tease her.

"Maybe." I winked at her.

"I'm doing you a favor and I'll find you a date. Now, suck it up and look for one too."

"Whatever. I'm fine here."

I continued sipping on my drink while I watch over people who were talking in groups. New guests are arriving and it felt more packed as the space is filled more people. The music is blaring and the noise together with the people talking, singing and laughing almost drowns it off.

I found myself setting my eyes on the food table but not particularly at the food. I saw a certain girl with luring eyes and body that could be sculpted by gods. Her red lips could make me do things but that smile...

_That smile could ruin me in a good way._

"Ahh now there's my accomplice." 

I heard Lisa spoke and I stopped at what I was doing. I didn't notice I was staring at her but I didn't think too much about it. I looked at Lisa and she was looking straight ahead, with a smirk plastered on her lips. I followed where her eyes are looking at and I saw in front of us Rosé walking back towards us with a certain cat-eyed girl at her side.

"Hey guys." Rosé and the girl were standing across us, both of them with a drink in hand. 

"This is my friend, Jennie. She was the one who invited us and hosted this party." Rosé pointed at the cat-eyed girl with plump red lips, who smiled at us warmly.

"Hi! I'm glad you guys came. Thank you."

"Thank  _you_. This is a great party. I'm Lisa, Rosé's girl friend." She extended her hand to shake Jennie's and went back and side-hugged Rosé. "And this is my best friend, Jisoo."

Jennie turned to me and beamed a gummy smile.

_She's so damn cute._

"...so pretty." I mumbled, while I looked at the girl who was looking back at me.

"What was that?" Jennie asked.

"I-I said the party is so pretty and great. Nice place and food too. I'm glad I came with Rosé and Lisa." 

I cleared my throat and composed myself. I looked back at my friends and they had these amused expressions on their faces, I suddenly want the ground to swallow me alive. I feel my face getting hot at the embarrassment. Jennie chuckled.

"Thanks. I'm trying to make this an annual thing. Last year's party was a hit so I hosted it again this year."

I nodded at her. So that means last year's party that we attended was hers too... Why didn't I notice her last time? Maybe my memory is getting bad. For sure, I wouldn't forget a face like hers. I was snapped back from my thoughts when Lisa spoke.

"We'll leave you guys first. We'll just get something in the car." Lisa smirked at me while Rosé winked at me. My eyes bulged as they turned and walked away from us.

_They planned this. Oh my god._

"So Jisoo, are you enjoying so far?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm doing great and the people here are interesting."

"You don't have someone with you? A date, perhaps?"

"No. Lisa and Rosé just literally pulled me out of my apartment and took me here."

"I'm happy they did." Jennie sipped from her drink. "So you said people here are interesting... Anyone in particular who got your attention?" 

"Uhuh. Yeah, I think someone did."

"Really? Who's that lucky person?"

"I'd like to keep it to myself for now. I might jinx it if I tell. Maybe later she'll know." I smiled and winked at her.

  Jennie moved closer and grabbed my hand.  

"Okay then. While you build that up, let me show you a good time first."

She beamed and I could only let her take me where she wanted to.

\------------------------------------------------------------

_Ten._

_Nine._

_Eight._

_Seven._

_Six._

_Five!_

_Four!_

_Three!_

_Two!_

_One!_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!** _

Loud cheers and greetings were spread all throughout the flat while colorful fireworks lit up the sky. Friends are hugging and couples are kissing, expressing the happiness and celebration of the new year that has just came.

I was pulled into a group hug with Lisa and Rosé, jumping and laughing as we greeted each other and made noises. When we broke the hug, the couple continued hugging and gave each other little pecks. I smiled at them and gave them space while I stepped back and walked to the other side. Just when I turned around, I was surprised by another person's presence, instantly engulfing me in a lingering hug.

"Happy New Year, Jisoo." She said to my ear, making sure that I hear her amidst the loud noise all over the place.

"Happy New Year to you too, Jennie."

We broke the hug and smiled warmly at each other. She pulled me to go to the balcony so we can hear each other better.

"You know what? I feel like this year's gonna be so good to me. And I have this greater feeling that I'm going to know you better."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure with that." I nodded, making her so curious.

"How are you so sure?"

"Well..." 

I stepped closer to her, minimizing the gap between us. Her tantalizing eyes watched me intently, trying to find some hint in mine. I stared straight back at her, with a smile creeping into my lips. I looked down at her smiling lips, trailing my eyes to every single feature on her face until I look back to her gazing eyes.

"You're  _the one_  who caught my eye."

I bit my lip, trying to keep myself from smiling so big, still shy towards the girl in front of me.

When those eyes glistened and those red lips formed into  _that smile_  that attracted me most, I know for sure that I caught her attention too.


	2. Small Notes - Chaennie

"Thank you everyone. Have a good night!"

The crowd went and gave the singer an applause and a train of cheers for the performance she gave out tonight. 

She got up from her stool on stage and held on to the neck of her guitar as she put it in case before going off stage. 

The waiter appeared before her, handing her a small piece of paper. Her brows shot a questioning look.

"Is this from the same person again?"

"Yeah but I won't tell who so don't ask." Hobi smiled before going back to tend to other customers.

Rosé went to a corner and placed her guitar case against the wall. She opened the small paper and read the note scribbled on it.

_Great performance as always. You just made my night better. Thanks for that._

_\- Your fan_ (=^-ω-^=)

She can't help smiling at the heart-warming message. Sure, she doesn't know who this person is but such sweet small gestures really get her and puts a smile on her face. She doesn't feel crept out at all. 

If she feels anything, she feels excited to see how people react to her performances. 

She folded the paper again and put it in her pocket. All the other notes given to her by the anonymous fan are kept in her room, along with the other notes by other customers who have been appreciative of her. 

But this fan in particular has been so consistent that she named them Kitty, because of the cat-like emoji scribble at the end of the notes. 

It's cute and it came to the point that she always looks forward to these little notes after every set she does.

\--------------------

_I could listen to your beautiful unique voice every single day and I wouldn't get tired of it. You nailed it once again._

_\- Your fan_ (=^-ω-^=)   _  
_

She might have to tell Hobi to tell _Kitty_  to actually talk to her in person next time. Aside from getting more curious about the person, she wanted to know Kitty and personally thank them for all the sweet and encouraging notes she receives from them. 

It's nice to have an admirer or a fan, but this one in particular she wanted to befriend and get to know more. Well, she hopes Kitty would do her a favor.

\--------------------  

She got an idea and it might make Kitty make the move to meet her in person.

She's not desperate. She just wants to see if it will work.

There's no harm in trying right?

So she walked up to the stage as she was introduced. The regulars clapped and cheered on for her, while the other customers looked on, waiting for her to sing. The bar seems a little bit packed and she got a little nervous, but still eager to perform.

"Wow, there's a lot of you here tonight. How are you all doing?"

People answered in chorus, and she smiled at them.

She adjusted the microphone in front of her and the strap of the guitar around her shoulder.

"So tonight, I'm feeling grateful. To the one who always encourages and appreciates me; The one who takes an extra effort to make me smile, this song is for you."

The crowd went silent in anticipation. 

Rosé began strumming on her guitar and started singing.

\--------------------    

"Rosé, wait!"

Rosé stopped on her tracks and turned her head, looking for the person who called her.

She was about to leave the bar and go home.

"Hey. Did you catch up to tell me who gives you the notes?" Rosé smiled, teasing Hobi.

"I still wouldn't dare. That person is kind of intimidating, to be honest." He chuckled. 

_Intimidating? I doubt that. They seem like a really sweet person._

Hobi handed a familiar small paper and she gladly accepted it.

"I wanted to hand this to you before you go. Sorry, it got really busy in there so I wasn't able to hand it right after your set."

"No worries. Thank you Hobi."

Hobi waved her good bye. She walked towards the exit and read the note.

_Was that for me? I'm claiming it's for me and I feel all special now that you dedicated it to me. Btw, I should be the one thanking you but you really deserve the nice words and appreciation. You always got a fan in me._

_-_ (=^-ω-^=)

 She continued staring at the note for a moment with probably a stupid grin on her face, not looking where she was going.

She accidentally bumped on someone walking to the opposite direction, almost dropping the small note in her hand.

"S-sorry."

"I'm sorry."

Both of them said at the same time. 

The brunette wearing a leather jacket continued walking while Rosé had her grip on the note and put it in her pocket before glancing back at the person and continuing her walk on the way home.

\--------------------  

It's a Tuesday night and she's back at the bar. No, she doesn't perform on Tuesdays but she felt like she needed to be there and she doesn't really know why.

It's not as packed as the weekends but there are considerable amount of customers scattered around and a nice song being performed by a new band hired by the management.

She greeted the staff, which are also her friends and went straight at the bar to kill some time. She asked for a drink from Namjoon which he immediately served.

She took the glass and sipped from it, turning her head to watch the band on stage.

She didn't notice people coming in, slowly filling up some seats at the bar and some tables in front by the stage.

She finished her drink, placing it on the counter. She gestured to Namjoon, ordering another drink and when the drink arrived in front of her, she then noticed a small note placed by the new glass.

It was opened, making it easier for her to read.

_Hi._ _It's a surprise seeing you here on a Tuesday, but still a lovely one._

_-_ (=^-ω-^=) 

She felt her heart beat quicken. _  
_

She looked to Namjoon but the guy is busy serving drinks to new customers. She looked to her left where a brunette in a black leather jacket sat. She seemed familiar but she didn't really know the girl. She was about to look away when she noticed the girl turning to look at her too.

A shy smile formed at her lips and her eyes with those winged liner made her looked intimidating and sexy but her cute smile said otherwise.

"Kitty.."

"Kitty?"

"Oh I'm sorry. It's just that your eyes are a bit similar to a cat's..." She giggled and a pink blush tinting her pale cheeks.

"I get that a lot. But yeah, sometimes I see myself looking like one." The girl bit her lip, not wanting to show the big smile escaping from her lips.

There was a comfortable silence between them for a moment. The girl extended her hand for a shake.

"By the way, I'm your fan."

The girl smiled sweetly, her eyes almost non-existent as they also smiled along with her lips. Rosé felt her eyes widen but accepted the handshake.

"You're the one sending the small notes? The one with the kitty emoji scribbles at the end??"

"Yes. Every single one of them."

"Wow. I'm actually seeing you right now. You're really a kitty in person too." Rosé tried to take it all in, having an amused expression the whole time.

"I think I just earned a nickname from you?" She chuckled.

"Yeah, I had to because I don't wanna call you my fan."

"My name's Jennie."

"I'm so happy to  _finally_ meet you." Out of excitement, Rosé grabbed Jennie's hand and put it in between both of hers, squeezing it gently.

She didn't mind her heart's faster beating or the growing blush on her cheeks. Her smile grew wider because at the look Jennie is sporting right now, she must be feeling just the same as her.


	3. Magnet - Jenlisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request Prompt: Non-AU Jenlisa, in which Lisa's a chick magnet and Jennie becomes clingy and jealous.

It shouldn't bother her to be honest.

It's not like any of them can really help it.

Their work requires a lot of socializing to the public and to other artists so she knows a lot of interactions will happen.

But damn!

It takes a lot of will power in her not to glare at the people flirting or touching Lisa.

Heck, she might even start throwing hands in this place if she ever lost the control.

She inhaled deeply to calm herself down then strode towards Lisa and the girl who kept circling around her like a cat.

She put on her sweetest smile and clung on her band mate's arm, catching both of their attention.

"I've been looking all over for you. The others said we should already go. Come."

"Unnie-"

Lisa didn't even have the chance to protest or answer and Jennie didn't care to give any attention to the other girl who was left alone and dumbfounded.

She just pulled the maknae together with her with a victorious smirk on her face.

\--------------------

If she hears another scream of  _Lisa oppa_  again, she might have to make a scene to get more attention to her.

Sure, all of them gets the attention from the fans, but bet in on Lisa to just act a bit cuter than the usual, fans will go wild and even the other idols would look her way to look at the maknae of the group.

Should she blame Lisa? Maybe.

They saw the guys of BTS as they were about to get off the stage and BTS are on standby as the go next.

She's been eyeing this one guy that kept glancing on Lisa subtly but no one escapes the very sharp eyes of Jennie Kim.

When Jennie noticed that Jungkook was about to approach Lisa, she immediately back-hugged her and rested her chin on Lisa's shoulder.

She made both of them walk faster as Jennie put half off her weight on Lisa, causing them to both pass by quickly in front of the boy group.

Jennie just saw Jungkook scratch his nape in her peripheral view.

She smiled to herself on her victory against the pursuers of Lisa.

\--------------------  

It's their free day and as usual, she was the one who woke up last.

And the odd thing that makes the start her day off is there's no Lisa who'd ambush her in her room to wake her up.

Jennie walked out of her room and heard faint laughing in the kitchen. She went where her co-members are and there she saw Lisa bugging Jisoo in preparing breakfast. Her face was too close to their unnie for her liking.

Her presence was first noticed by Jisoo and the sour expression from Jennie wasn't missed by the eldest.

"Hey, you're up. I was just about to be done with cooking. If it weren't for Lisa constantly bugging me, I would've been finished earlier."

She looked at Lisa who was standing behind her, with her head just inches away from her, looking over at the food she's making. She fake-glared at her and Lisa moved away, chuckling.

"I was just checking if you're doing it right, unnie." Lisa walked over to Jennie and hugged her.

"Good morning, Jennie-unnie!"

"Morning." She was able to mumble against Lisa's hair, the gesture making her forget that she was having a bad morning in the first place.

Lisa pulled her to the counter and made her sit across Jisoo who was still working on their breakfast. She smiled at her.

"Go call Rosé in from the veranda, Lisa. I'll just set the table." Jisoo ordered and Lisa happily obeyed.

Once Lisa was out of sight, Jisoo looked at Jennie.

"You're very funny, you know that?"

"Huh?" Jennie looked at her questioningly.

"You glared at me like I just stole your toy." Jisoo smirked at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She pursed her lips, trying to avoid looking at Jisoo.

"Stop playing innocent, Jennie. You know very well what I'm talking about." Jisoo chuckled softly.

"You've been glaring at everyone who tries to be extra close or touchy with Lisa. I see things." She squinted her eyes and gestured her fingers, pointing them to her eyes then to Jennie.

Jennie chose to stay silent. She's not sure what to say or explain. She doesn't trust her consciousness right now, which thankfully Jisoo didn't push anymore. She took the other plates and helped setting the table with Jisoo.

_She's not even mine._

She sighed.

\--------------------  

Jennie stayed in the veranda to clear her mind off and get some fresh air, while the others are busy their own thing.

It's true, she gets extra protective over Lisa. Possessive, might be the right term. She hasn't really had the time to process the things she's been doing or the feelings that might have been surfacing.

It's just that the girl has taken a lot of liking towards Lisa and she's been the apple of her eye for as long as she can remember. She just haven't faced the idea to confirm it. She knows there's something for Lisa. She's just not sure what it is.

But one thing is clear to her.

She's jealous.

It took her by surprise when the sliding door clicked and a voice suddenly spoke.

"Do you mind if I join you out here?"

She looked back and saw the girl of her interest. She shook her head and tapped the vacant chair beside hers, gesturing for her to sit down.

"Unnie, can we talk?"

Jennie turned to look, studying the other girl. Lisa looked worried and hesitant. She adjusted herself to face Lisa.

"Sure. What is it?"

Lisa heaved a sigh while fidgeting with her fingers. She glanced at Jennie.

"Are we okay?"

Jennie was taken aback.

"Of course. Why would you think we're not?"

"Because you're always frowning and glaring at me." Lisa pouted. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No no no. I'm not mad at you or anything and you did nothing wrong."

"Then why are y-"

_I'm jealous._

"Everybody's getting the attention of my favorite person.. I miss my cuddly Lisa."

"Why didn't you tell me? Here I thought you didn't want me around because you always had this intimidating expression whenever you look at me..."

"Correction: whenever I look at you and there's an annoying person lingering around you."

"Yah! Unnie! I was getting really sad and worried that you were mad at me!"

Lisa tackled Jennie and hugged her, resting her face at the crook of her neck. She felt the younger girl hug her tighter. She rubbed her back to calm her down.

"I'm sorry. I was just-"

"Jealous?" Lisa broke the hug and sat beside her, still having that smug look on her to tease Jennie.

"Yeah, right. Whatever." She rolled her eyes, trying not to smile so her act wouldn't fail.

She felt Lisa lean on her shoulder.

"I miss you too, unnie."

Jennie smiled and they fell silent for a moment, the morning breeze rustling through the trees.

She realized  _something_.

"You're such a magnet."

Lisa sat up and looked at her with a confused expression. Jennie faced her with a warm smile and soft gaze, studying every feature on Lisa's face.

"You got me attracted to you."


	4. Covered Up - Chaelisa

The familiar scent of coffee with a hint of chocolate lingering in the room made her feel all warm and cozy inside. The small bells at the door chimed as she entered the cafe along with the cute and happy greeting of " _Welcome!_ " by the only staff in the room.

She sat down on her usual spot, glancing occasionally at the surroundings of the small and low key cafe she frequently goes to. It has become her favorite place to stay whenever she wants to be alone and relax from the stressful life under the spotlight.

She put down her bag and adjusted her face mask to make sure it was covering up until the bridge of her nose. Her beanie was still intact, covering half of her bangs. She walked towards the counter with a particular chubby-cheeked girl behind it as the staff.

"Hey, Rosé."

"Yah, my favorite customer is back!"

"Don't act surprised. I'm always the only customer you have during this time."

"I'm just happy to see you again. It's been awhile since you were here."

The bell chimed and the couple of customers who came before her left. She's the only customer left.

"Well, I've been busy with stuff."

Rosé nodded.

"I guess you're having the usual order for this season?"

"You know it."

"Alright. I'll serve it to you once done."

She thanked her and flopped back to her couch, getting comfy since she's the only one around with Rosé. Her phone vibrated and notified her of her manager's text message. She opened it right away.

_Manager: Be back in an hour. You have rehearsals today at 10._

She sent a quick reply letting her manager know her whereabouts for protocol. She doesn't want a set of people searching the whole Hongdae looking for her. It will be too scandalous and she wants to keep her privacy intact so she can enjoy her alone time.

"A large cup of hot chocolate for Lily."

Moments later, a tray with a mug of hot chocolate was placed on her table. A separate cup of marshmallows came along with it, making her look at the person who comfortable sat herself at the couch across her. She went by the name Lily to disguise herself whenever she goes out.

"It's on me. I know you like extra marshmallows."

"You didn't have to, but thanks."

Rosé smiled cutely, making her cheeks puff bigger. It made her smile behind her mask. Now, it would've been weird if anyone saw her try to drink from her mug with her mask still on. She hadn't dare to remove it ever, even if it was gonna make easy and simple tasks difficult for her. Her manager made it clear to her that she can go alone as long as she kept herself from being recognized by anyone. And her wanting to have that alone time she always asks, she obeyed.

Rosé found it odd at first and she would just look then shrug it away. But as time passed and she got comfortable around her frequent customer, who also seem to be the only customer she has at particular hours in the day like she rented it for those specific times, she got the chance to ask about her not taking off the mask or her beanie.

She had it all planned out in her mind, telling the other girl that she is pretty sensitive to scents, dust and cold so she always kept them on. The reason seems enough for Rosé so she didn't question any further. She even tried to make it easier for Lily by giving her some heat-resistant straws, which she was very thankful of. But some times, she didn't use them just because getting foam on the lips from drinking hot drinks are better than sipping from the straw.

Lily lifted her mask just below her nose and sipped from her cup. Alternately putting some mallows in her drink and in her mouth. Rosé was just watching her quietly.

"What" Lily said in between, while munching on the mallows, glancing at the girl.

"Nothing. I just think your lips are very pretty."

She was thankful that her mask covers her cheeks, hiding her creeping blush. Rosé is so innocent at times, she doesn't even know how it affects the her.

Lily had a tight-lipped smile.

"It's been so long since you started going here and I still wonder what you look like."

"Let's just keep the mystery then. It keeps you curious."

"I'm always curious, if it's not yet obvious to you."

"I've noticed, but then this one I have to keep from you." She pointed at her mask.

"Fair enough." Rosé huffed then let her back rest against the chair. " Anyway, you've been missing in action. Fill me up with what's going on with you."

As the usual cafe sessions go, they talked and shared stuff about themselves. Lily was good at omitting some information out so Rosé won't suspect anything. She does talk about her friends and family, with a little background of what she does for a living. She's just lucky that Rosé would talk and blabber more than she would. 

It was interesting, nonetheless.

\--------------------

The door swung wide open and a wave of people with cameras and lights, along with boom mics swarmed in the cafe. Three ladies went up to the counter while the others surrounded them.

"Annyeong! We just moved in next door!" 

A petite girl bundled up in coats exclaimed, as the other two girls who wore the same, smiled at her brightly and saying their hellos.

_Omo. They're BLACKPINK's Jisoo, Jennie and Lisa!_

She stood there shocked and overwhelmed, while trying to keep a conversation with the nice girls.

"Next door?"

"Yes. Two houses down."

"Right. Two houses down."

"We just moved in."

The girls said in chorus, making her a bit confused on who to look at and talk to. As the girls kept talking to her and handing out their handmade macaroons, she can't help noticing that one of them seems all too familiar to her. But then, everything happened way too fast and before she knew it, she was bowing at them as everyone left the small cafe.

Lisa lingered for a moment by the glass door, watching Rosé starstruck and flustered. She smiled at her without the other girl seeing her, and let herself be pulled by Jisoo as they went to another store.

\--------------------  

"Wow, that felt like a dream."

It has been hours since she was ambushed by the famous girl group and their media team. It still felt surreal for her to be face to face with big celebrities like them. More over that they're one of her favorite groups out there.

It was already late at night and she just closed the cafe. She stayed up to clean before dreamily looked at the macaroons she received from BLACKPINK.

"I feel like I don't want to eat these. I might have them framed up and put on the walls or in a jar at the counter." She stared at them with such awe, like they were made by angels of some sort.

She almost dropped the bag of macaroons she was holding when a series of tapping echoed through the room. She clutched at her chest for the wild beating of her heart and put down the treats on the table. She looked at the glass door and saw a figure of a tall girl standing outside.

With the familiar outfit, she knew who it was.

She opened the door for her.

"We're already closed. Come in, it's cold outside."

Lily immediately entered and sat by the nearest chair. Rosé followed suit with a curious expression.

"Why are you here?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to."

"At this time of the night? You must be crazy."

"Well, I wanted to know if you liked the treats."

"What treats? I don't remember receiving any from you." Rosé frowned and looked at Lily incredulously.

"The macaroons. I helped making them." She grinned, making her eyes smile even though her face was covered with mask.

"Macaroons-" She whipped her head to look at the bag of macaroons she left at the table next to them, then turned to Lily with wide eyes and completely shocked expression. Lily tugged her mask down to her chin, exposing the mysterious face behind it.

"Oh my god. You're Lisa!" She pushed her seat back and stood up, her hands covering her mouth.

"Yes, I am. But please be quiet and sit down!" She hissed, looking out at the window to check if anyone was around to see or hear them.

Rosé sat down, gaping at the girl in front of her like she saw a ghost. Lisa pulled down the hands that were covering the girl's face, making Rosé watch the hands touching her arms.

"Unbelievable..."

"What is?"

"I've been talking to a celebrity this whole time."

"You've been friends with a celebrity for almost a year." Lisa smiled cheekily.

"F-friends?"

"We're friends, aren't we? Unless, you don't want me to be your friend?" Lisa pouted. The other girl waved her hands in disagreement.

"No, we are friends!"

"Good. I might have taken the macaroons back if we weren't." She chuckled. Rosé watched her intently.

"Wow..."

Lisa raised her brows, almost getting lost in her bangs.

"I just think your smile is very pretty.  _You_  are very pretty..."

She had an amused expression as she propped her elbow and rested her face onto her hand, as if she was watching Lisa from a screen that's too good to be true.

Lisa let her mask down, feeling all shy and embarrassed at the gaze Rosé was giving her. 

_She's doing it again._

She doesn't know if Rosé is just plain innocent, a natural flirt or doing it on purpose. All she knows is that she's greatly affected by this girl and Rosé doesn't have any clue.

But this time, she didn't try to cover up the blush that tinted up her cheeks and gazed back at the girl, wearing a smile that was all because of her.


	5. Coincidence - Chaesoo

"Purple?"

There were careful footsteps until the person spoke again.

"Purple looks good."

She glanced behind her quickly and saw another person around looking at the shelves. She focused back on to the sheets in front of her. She heard a deep sigh followed by a whine.

"I love purple...But I doubt she'll like that. What do I do????"

She turned her head once again and silently watched the petite girl behind, body covered in a bundle of big coat, almost making her unnoticeable. She studied the frustrated girl who seems to be torn in choosing the right bed linens and pillow cases in the shop.

She put the soft bundle of comforter in her basket as she tried not to mind the other girl.

"Why am I given this burden???"

The loud muffled sound was heard in the second floor. No one else were there aside the two of them. As she grabbed the handle of the basket, she turned to see that the other girl was already slumped on the shelf of linens and pillows.

She walked towards the girl and stopped at a distance.

"Do you need help?"

The girl immediately stood up and fixed herself. The distress is evident in her face but tried to put up an apologetic smile.

"I badly need it. But I don't want to take up your time. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I'm not in a hurry or anything."

"Really?" The girl's eyes widened with hope and a grin.

"Yeah. I'm done with my shopping anyway." She smiled.

"Thank goodness!" She sighed. "I'm really having a difficulty with all the shopping. It's not really my thing, as you can see."

She listened attentively as the girl started rambling with which pillows or sheets to buy. They went from shelves to another, showing each other different designs and patterns that would match the place or the vibe that the girl described. 

It seemed that the girl didn't really have the sense of style with regards to home decor and would rather get it all done quickly if she had her way, but then she would keep saying " _Jennie would kill me if I got the wrong ones_ " and try looking for the things she was told to buy.

But then after an hour or so, they finally got all the things she needed and both checked out their carts. They went on their ways, forgetting to introduce themselves in the process.

Rosé didn't mind as she thought she wouldn't be seeing the girl again anyway.

\--------------------

"Yah! No one's selling chicken skewers anywhere! Why???"

She was out in a cold evening for dinner when she heard a frustrated loud voice in the street. She looked up from her phone and saw a small familiar girl four meters ahead of her, with her shoulders slumped.

It's her again.

She continued walking until she was finally face to face with the girl who had her head up looking at the dark sky, murmuring stuff between  _I really wanted chicken_  and  _I'm so hungry_.

"It's you again."

The other girl whipped her head and was surprised by the presence of the tall girl in front of her. Her mouth turned to an "O" shape as she pointed at her.

"OH. Nyeongan!" She beamed.

Her eyebrows shot up at the weird greeting, trying not to laugh at it. It was odd for her but she found it endearing.

"Why are you here?" She looked at the girl's small face, watching her cute expressions. Her cheeks are tinted pink because of the cold.

"I was looking for chicken skewers but no shops are selling it around here." The girl pouted and she nodded. She suddenly had an idea. She initially thought of just having a quick dinner but a company wouldn't be bad either.

"Do you wanna have dinner with me? Well, if you like having Korean fried chicken instead?"

The girl's mood changed to a lively one, and she took it a sign that she was up for it.

"Chicken! Yes, I'll go with you!"

It all went so fast that she found herself having dinner at a fried chicken place that she frequents to. They were both silent but it wasn't awkward at all. Her company seemed to be so invested in munching on the fried chicken in her hands that it was so amusing for her to watch. 

"You love chicken, don't you?"

She waited for her to answer but the girl was busy eating and dancing at the same time. She just looked at her with a funny expression until the girl noticed that she was being watched.

"What?"

"Nothing."

She smirked and continued eating. The girl tilted her head to the side with a confused look. She shrugged and went back to eating her food.

\--------------------  

It must be weird but she thinks the universe is playing with her. Maybe it's trying to tell her something or maybe it's just pure coincidence that she once again encountered this girl. 

The weather was great and this girl is indeed outside but very much focused on her phone, with the tip of her tongue sticking out of her mouth.

And like the other times, the girl is still frustrated.

 "Yah! I'll kill you!"  

The moment she got close to the girl, she put her phone down on the bench, punched her fists in the air with her legs wagging up and down, while whining incoherent words.

She made her way beside her and sat down. The girl sensed her presence and quickly whipped her head to her.

"OH, YOU. Nyeongan!"

"Hey. I see, you're distressed as usual."

"I lost in the game I was playing. I was trying to level up."

"Interesting. Though, I can't really help you with that." She chuckled.

"It's fine. I'll win it the next time, for sure!" She said confidently.

The girl looked at the scenery in front of her, inhaling the fresh air that surrounds them. The breeze flowed through, making the leaves rustle and blowing their hair away. She giggled as her bangs tickled her and Rosé fixed her messed up hair.

There was silence between them as both of them enjoyed the nice weather and company. She noticed a content sigh from the girl beside her. She saw her staring at a group of flowers spread across the grass in front of them with a cute smile drawn on her face.

"You know, this is the third time I'm meeting you and I still don't know your name." She ended the silence.

"You always seem to appear when I'm frustrated too. And you never really asked."

 She pondered on that first statement because even she can't understand why it kept happening that way.  

"True but-" The other girl looked at her with a smirk which made her stop.

"It's Jisoo. My name's Kim Jisoo." 

She nodded, then propped a brow.

"Well aren't you gonna ask mine?"

"I had the hunch you'll say it anyway." Jisoo teased and she could feel herself rolling her eyes. " What's your name?"

"I'm Rosé. Rosé Park."

Jisoo smiled knowingly and it intrigued her. Jisoo always did intrigue her.

"I figured."

"Figured what?" She frowned.

"Your name would be as delicate and soft as you are. You always make me smile, like flowers do."

She's not really used to receiving such nice words.She didn't know what that meant but it made her stomach turn into knots in a good way. If it was a compliment, as she think should be if she got it right, it's making her feel certain things. 

As if those words alone already caught her off guard, the next words that came out of Jisoo's lips made her heart thump harder than it usually would.

"I like flowers."


	6. Struck - Lisoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized words are flashbacks. Enjoy~

"I love you, Jisoo-unnie!"

Jisoo pointed at her and smirked, waving her good bye as she walked away. It's a weird antic of hers to act cool and smug, but she loved it anyway. The act screams Jisoo.

Lisa watched her until she was out of sight, with a small smile on her lips.

"Does she know you actually mean it?"

A voice snapped her back to her senses and made her look at the girl that is now standing beside her, who is also looking at the girl walking away from them.

"Maybe..." She grimaced. "No. I don't think so."

She sighed, making the other girl look at her.

"How long will you keep this up?"

The question struck something in her heartstrings. It's the same question that she asks herself once in a while, and honestly, she wanted an answer too.

"I don't know, Chaeyoung. I haven't thought of it yet."

Chaeyoung didn't push further as she watched her friend getting deep in thought.

"Come on, let's go. You can think of it later since you'll be dealing with it for a long time anyway."

"Tell me about it." She groaned.

\-------------

"Here she comes..." Jennie whispered. Jisoo was about to ask but the voice calling her name already gave it away.

"Jisoo-ah!"

"Dropping the formalities, I see." She glared playfully at the younger girl, who only grinned wider at her.

"Let's go to class together." She stood in front of the two seniors a bit too close, towering over them.

"Wow. You really are a giant." Jisoo looked up at her with amused eyes and mouth agape, while Jennie stepped back.

"It's not my fault you're both short, my unnies."

"Jisoo, I'll get going before I hit a tall person. See you both later at lunch."

As soon as Jennie left, Lisa and Jisoo walked to class together, keeping the playful banter as usual.

They're taking advanced classes on literature and it's the only class they shared. Ever since Lisa went to the same university, they have been sharing at least one or two classes together every semester even though Jisoo is a year level higher than hers. Since then, they have been friends and shared common interests.

_"I heard you're new here. I'm Kim Jisoo."_

_She looked at the outstretched hand of the person that she's been observing ever since she got in the room. It's hard not to notice her. Her looks stand out compared to the others, but this seems that the bright smile being flashed at her tells her that her personality is great too._

_"You can call me Lisa."_

_She smiled warmly at her and accepted the handshake._

_As Jisoo squeezed her hand, she knew then that she's already taken by her._

Lisa has taken a lot of interest in Jisoo ever since freshman year and if only her confidence could actually make her tell her crush, it wouldn't have dragged on for so long until now. Jisoo seems pretty oblivious about it, but she hoped that the girl would catch on and save her from the burden of confessing. But the thought also scared her;

What if her liking Jisoo makes everything change for the both of them in a bad way?

_"You like her, don't you?"_

_The voice snapped her out of her trance and made her panic._

_"Huh?" The absurd expression on her face could make up as one of the best memes out there. Chaeyoung tried hard not to laugh at it._

_"You like Jisoo, the sophomore."_

_"What made you think that?"_ _She tried acting cool even though she can feel beads of sweat trickle down her forehead. She's thankful for her bangs for hiding them._

_Lisa isn't gay as far as she can remember. She hadn't came to terms about her preferences. She's still young and haven't really thought of liking anyone._

_Well, until now._

_"We've been hanging out here for half an hour now, watching her play basketball. You've had that big smile ever since, as if she actually did a three-point shot, when in fact all of her shots missed."_

_"I just think it's funny how she still tries. It's cute. She's cute. Look at her go! She's so small!"_

_She tried to divert_ _Chaeyoung_ _'s attention but she wasn't having it._

_"She's cute, alright. But I still think you like her."_

_Lisa felt her heart beat quicken at every word her friend utters._

_"I don't care about your sexuality, if that's what you're worried about." Chaeyoung looked on ahead at the students playing at the court. Lisa heaved a sigh of relief, thankful that her friend isn't judging her. Lisa doesn't mind if she is actually gay or not. They're only labels anyway. She could be a monkey or anything she wanted. She doesn't have to label herself right away, right?_

_"I'm just telling you what I see because I think you're not noticing it, and she doesn't either."_

_She stared at her friend as if she just revealed the most intriguing thing._

She'd been content with having to share a class together and hang out during lunch. That's how happy crushes work, right? Any possible interaction and spending time with Jisoo is enough to complete her day. Chaeyoung may have mentioned quite a few times that she's such a hopeless romantic, with the emphasis on the  _hopeless_  part, but she couldn't care less. Kim Jisoo is her happy pill.

_"Lisa! Come join with us quick!"_

_Jisoo's voice could be heard across the canteen so it wasn't hard for her to search for the petite girl with the loud voice, and waving at her with great might to be noticed by the tall girl._

_She made her way to them. Once she reached the spot, she bowed at the two girls and sat across them._

_"Why are you alone? Where's your friend?"_

_"_ _Chaeyoung_   _had things to do."_

_"Aren't you lucky I found you? You get to eat lunch with the cool girl!" Jisoo wiggled her eyebrows at her, making her giggle. The other one beside her slapped her arm in embarrassment._

_"Aish unnie, what are you talking about?"_

_Jisoo slung her arm around her seatmate's shoulder and tapped it._

_"You're lucky too, Jennie. You get to be cool soon, like me! So stick with me all the time."_

_Jennie rolled her eyes and removed the arm. Jisoo snickered and drank from her juice box._

_"Can I stick with you, unnie?? I wanna be cool too!" Lisa had her eyes with excitement at the thought of getting close with her. She always thought her unnie was cool and great at everything._

_"Of course! I'll teach you the ways!"_

_Jisoo winked and Lisa could only beam at her, as her stomach start to feel weird, but in a very good way._

Do crushes really last that long? Does it really make you want to tell them every single time that you miss them even at the moment you're just about to separate ways?

_Lisa was on her way to the main hall where Jisoo's last period's room was. She thought she'd ask her to hangout for a bit after class since she wasn't busy and the weather is great._

_As she turned around the corner, a person with petite body frame bumped into her, making her step back and hold on to the person's body. She held her ground to stop the fall and avoid any other casualties._

_She looked at the person with the scrunched face and shut eyes. It was too cute and funny._

_"Unnie, it's you!" Jisoo opened her eyes and looked up at the tall girl._

_"Thank goodness, it's you Lisa. It would've been embarrassing if it were someone else I bumped into!"_

_"I got you. Why are you in a hurry?"_

_"I have to go run some emergency errands."_

_"Oh."  She felt disappointed but tried not to think too hard about it. It wasn't like Jisoo didn't want to hang out. She's just busy._

_"Well, I won't be holding you back any longer. Take care, unnie."_

_She hugged the older girl and waved her good bye._

It starts to feel different. It's complicated.

She feels unlucky and the feelings are not helping.

\----------------------

Jisoo is beautiful. The word beautiful doesn't even give justice on how breathtaking her beauty is physically, or how wonderful her mind could be. Her perfect white teeth, and those heart-shaped lips, together with those dreamy eyes - everything about her seems so captivating and Lisa can't help wondering about it.

"You're drooling."

Her senses were still glued on to her muse. She slowly tried to take away her eyes from Jisoo to give attention to the person who disturbed her.

"Wipe off that drool off your chin. It's gross."

"What-" She did what she was told to only find out that there wasn't anything to wipe off, which made her glare at her.

"It's funny. You were blatantly staring at her like she was some kind of god that put the stars in the sky."

 _Bitch, she might be!_ She thought.

"As if! I wasn't staring at her." She stopped trying to explain herself before things get out of hand. "Why are you even here, Jennie?"

"I was supposed to meet Jisoo and the others. Why are you here? You could just go there and maybe talk to her?"

"I didn't want to bother them." She put on a tight-lipped smile that almost looked forced. Jennie glanced at Jisoo who has been talking to Jinyoung.

She knew what was up.

"My best friend could be so dense and oblivious, but I'm not her. So, whatever it is you got, you better step it up or you could just be stuck staring from a great distance."

Lisa was taken aback and she could might as well be swallowed alive by the ground. Jennie tapped her shoulder and went on to join her friends.

As if it was that easy. As if everyone already knew her deep admiration, which wasn't impossible since it's almost out there in the open and the only one who seems to not know about it is the one she offers all of her feelings for.

As if she'd like her back.

But she also wanted that too, even if it was buried deep down in her desires. She hopes, even if it was hopeless.

\---------------------

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

The girl smirked.

"Looking at me like I'm magic of some sort."

Her body stiffened. She tried to keep her composure.

"How would you know when you're not even looking at me? Did you grow another eye somewhere?"

"I don't have to see. I feel it. You've been doing it for a long time now."

Suddenly, she couldn't speak. Does that make her a creep? Does she make her uncomfortable? She felt a sudden tinge of pain in her chest.

Jisoo closed the book she was reading and turned to the younger girl that was now looking down wearily.

"Tell me."

Lisa looked at her with confusion. Jisoo could be straightforward and vague at the same time. She makes her think; she makes her blood rush; she makes her hold her breath without knowing.

"Everyone seems to know but I want to hear it from you. You know I don't like listening to hearsay or assumptions.

"What is it?"

Jisoo sighed and shook her head. Lisa just keeps on making things hard for herself.

"Do you like me?" Jisoo asked casually, as if it wasn't a difficult situation for Lisa. She carefully studied the younger one and spoke again. "You know what I mean. Whatever you answer me won't ruin anything, so you don't have to worry."

Jisoo can be assertive and aggressive, but can also make it feel like opening up could be easy and feel safe. She's open about everything, but her opinions are important, and that's what worries Lisa the most.

Lisa took a deep breath. "I can't escape this now, can I?" She smiled timidly, earning an encouraging smile from the other and a subtle shake of the head.

"I've been avoiding it, thinking it was just some happy crush that will last for a month, which turned to years. It's funny and frustrating at the same time." She laughed bitterly.

"I like you a lot. Really. And I don't know what to do about it so I stayed admiring you just how I do now. Everyone seemed to notice it, except you, apparently."

She felt defeated at her last statement. She heaved a sigh. 

The two of them stayed silent for a moment.

"I knew about it."

Jisoo pursed her lips. Knowing this shocked Lisa. She shouldn't be, considering almost everyone knew. But knowing Jisoo knew and treated her fairly the same is what amused her.

"I didn't want to think anything of it, but it went on for a long time and I did notice how you treat me compared to the others."

Lisa could only nod. It was still a lot to process. She should've known better, since Jisoo is an observant type. She underestimated the situation and here she is now caught up in her own negligence.

"At least it's out. I don't have to keep it a secret. If that was considered one."

"You tried. You were terrible at  _hiding_  it." Jisoo chuckled, and Lisa did too. She's thankful that Jisoo takes this maturely and lightly.

"Why didn't you confront me earlier if you knew it all along?"

"I figured you would tell me about it if you gathered the courage. But that didn't really come. You were too obvious and very vocal, but never straightforward. I had to do something now."

"Oh... Umm. Thanks for being open about it. I appreciate it."

"It's not a problem."

"I'll try to keep it in. Now that you know, I don't wanna embarrass you or make you uncomfortable... I hope we'll still be the same." Lisa fidgeted with her fingers, trying to avoid the older girl's gaze.

"I'm afraid it can't happen."

Lisa looked nervous. Jisoo had her serious expression and it could also mean the only thing that she fears most. The anxiety is consuming her. She felt her hands shake at the possibility of their friendship going to waste.

"W-What? I thought you said-"

"If you'll try to keep it in, then I wouldn't feel special anymore. You didn't even ask if I was uncomfortable about it." Jisoo pouted.

She felt dizzy. The situation is starting to confuse her but her anxiety is relieved a little. What does this mean?  It felt like she's under Jisoo's silly games.

"Are you?

"No."

Lisa stopped.

 _Breathe, stupid._ She told herself. All the worries dissipated, but were replaced with a build of curiosity that triggered her heart to beat in slow but hard thuds. 

The two of them looked at each other, looking for some kind of explanation or maybe a sign of confirmation. Lisa started counting in her head to calm her nerves.

_One._

She felt a bead of sweat slide down her neck. Jisoo licked her lips.

_Two._

Lisa blinked her eyes to get back to her senses. 

_Three._

Jisoo smiled softly and in an instant, Lisa felt at ease, not because she tried breathing properly.

She realized a smile from a certain person was enough to calm her;

But certain words from the same person could make her insides go wild.

"I loved getting the attention from you.  _Only from you._ "


	7. Too Hot - Chaennie/Lisoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One shot based on this prompt: that game 'too hot' where they kiss and they have to try and keep there hands off each other but end up losing and turning into smut haha?x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a converted fic from my own work five years ago. I haven't written smut again for years now so pardon this piece lmao. Also, my gf gave me the idea so this one's for her.

"I'm getting bored." The girl huffed and slouched on the couch.

"You were already bored, Jennie." Jisoo answered, squinting her eyes on the brunette.

"Well, I'm definitely more bored now than minutes ago. I don't want to watch anything anymore." Jennie crossed her arms.

Jennie, Jisoo, Lisa and Chaeyoung are in the living room of Jisoo & Chaeyoung's apartment, having their 'bonding night', scheduled by the tall brunette. They didn't have anything planned so they're just watching anything they see on T.V.

"Then what are we gonna do?" Lisa spoke, flipping through the channels, looking for something good to watch. She's been doing it for the last five minutes.

"Sleep."

"That's not even fun." Chaeyoung looked at her girlfriend.

"At least I might enjoy my dreams in my sleep rather than watching movies."

"Don't be such a party pooper Jen. You didn't even try watching." Jennie shrugged and glared at the T.V. in front of them. She's thinking of going back to her dorm and maybe do some slime, but knowing Chaeyoung, she might get disappointed with the brunette that may result to days of no communication again. She doesn't want that to happen again.

"Let's just play a game." Lisa sat up straight and wiggled her eye brows. The other three girls looked at her.

"What kind of game? Don't tell me it's gonna be "Truth or Dare" again." Jennie rolled her eyes.

"I was going to but I think we should have an exciting one. I'm getting tired of that game."

"Like what?" Chaeyoung asked, getting interested with the topic.

"Too Hot! Come on, it's gonna be fun." Lisa stated enthusiastically, acquiring a nod from the grinning tall brunette and unsure looks from Jisoo and Jennie.

"Lisa, we're four here. What will the other pair do while one does the game?" Jisoo asked, silently debating with herself if she wants to join this game or not.

"Do the same. Or just wait 'til someone loses?" Lisa shrugged.

"Lisa, that's too awkward to watch. I don't want to watch Chaeng and Jennie do this game. I might throw up." Jisoo disgustedly told her girlfriend. The short girl, not being a fan of PDA, doesn't want to witness any kind of couple contacts, especially between Chaeyoung and Jennie. She still couldn't forget the time when she entered the bathroom and saw the two of them making out in the shower. She demanded the two to clean the bathroom for three days.

"Oh don't be silly, Chu. Don't worry, I'm here to distract you." Lisa sat beside Jisoo, held her hand and winked at her. The girl blushed lightly and looked away from Lisa's eyes.

"If you want, we can have vodka here and drink just to add some fun." Chaeyoung suggested the group.

"Why do we have to involve alcohol?" Jennie asked. As much as she likes drinking, she doesn't want to indulge in alcohol right now. She has low alcohol tolerance and she doesn't want to be made fun of at the end of the night.

"Because it's more fun if we're tipsy or drunk. And it'll make it easier."

"Yeah, easier for one to lose." The small brunette sarcastically whispered but audible enough for them to hear. Jisoo smirked and nodded at Chaeyoung to go get the drinks.

"Let's get them Chaeng. Don't mind Jennie." Jisoo stood up and made her way to the kitchen, with Chaeyoung following her.

"Prepare yourself Jennie. This is going to be a great night." Lisa winked at the her and Jennie shook her head.

Minutes later, Jisoo and Chaeyoung came back with two bottles of vodka, glasses, salt and lime. The two girls took their places beside their girlfriends. Chaeyoung is obviously excited, opening the bottle and started pouring in to the glasses. Jennie is watching her girlfriend being busy with the drinks while Lisa was whispering something to Jisoo, making her stare blankly with thoughts pooling her mind. Lisa smirked and looked at the coffee table.

"Let's do this!"

"Okay, two rounds and we'll start the game."

Chaeyoung drank first, followed by Lisa, Jennie and Jisoo. After drinking, Jennie's face was slightly getting red but she decided to take another shot. Chaeyoung looked at her.

"I thought you didn't want to drink, but you took another one."

"I'm just warming up. I may get tipsy any minute later, but I'm not going to lose this game." Jennie smirked and looked at Chaeyoung smugly.

"Too confident huh? Let's see." Chaeyoung smirked back, liking the competitiveness arousing from her girlfriend.

"Ohh, interesting! Chu, let's see who's gonna win."

"I don't need to watch. It won't take long until they make out and touch each other desperately. I've seen worse." Jisoo shook her head and took a shot and lime in her mouth. Jennie rolled her eyes.

"Are you ready?" Lisa asked the pair and Chaeng nodded while Jennie just shrugged.

"Just go on whenever you feel like it. I'll be here watching." The youngest brunette took a lime from the table and put it between her lips.

Seconds later, Chaeyoung moved her face near Jennie, their lips almost touching. They were just feeling each other's breaths and looking at each other's eyes and lips. Chaeyoung brushed her lips to Jennie's and the girl moved in, kissing the younger girl slowly. They started slowly, tasting the vodka from each other's mouths. Their eyes are locked on each other, pupils dilating and getting dark with lust. Chaeyoung's brown eyes are eventually getting dark fast, boring into Jennie's dark brown orbs.

Chaeyoung placed her hands on her lap, gripping on the edge of her shorts. The other girl placed her hands at her back, tightly clasped together. Their breaths are getting faster, their chests heaving. Their slow kisses turned into a faster pace, their bodies heating up.

On the other hand, Jisoo was trying to look away from the two, distracting herself by taking shots one at a time. Lisa's eyes were fixed on the two, her hands starting to glide on her thighs. As the two continued on the game, their eyes were now hazily glancing at each other's features. Jennie's hands are getting sweaty from her tight grip while Chaeyoung looks like she's going to rip off her shorts anytime.

Jisoo was staring at the shot glass that she was holding, trying to concentrate on it and thinking about how this game is any fun to her. She's also debating with herself why she didn't remind them about not making out on the couch. She's currently silently telling herself that she should've told them to do it in the kitchen or somewhere else. The heavy breathing made by Chaeyoung and Jennie is becoming loud in the silent apartment. Jisoo froze and shuddered as a moan escaped from Chaeyoung's mouth. She almost jumped when she felt Lisa's hand on her thigh and her warm breath on her right ear.

"I'm so turned on right now that I want to touch your whole body and do something better than what I'm seeing." Lisa whispered in her ear.

Jisoo felt coolness through her spine. The girl slowly looked at her girlfriend and saw how aroused the tall brunette is with how her eyes are getting dark with lust and her other hand roaming around her body, almost groping one of her breasts. Lisa was so close to her that she can feel her heart beat. The brunette draw closer to Jisoo's face and stared at her eyes. She looked down on her lips and brushed her lips with Jisoo's. The girl stood up and grabbed the tall brunette's hand. She pulled her and started walking fast towards her room. They entered the room and slammed the door shut.

Jennie and Chaeyoung were so busy with each other that they didn't notice the two leave. As they continue kissing, Jennie felt Chaeyoung's tongue on her lower lip, teasing her. The girl knows very much how Jennie gets turned on by it. The girl opened up her eyes and saw the young brunette smirking. Jennie raised a brow and smiled playfully, thinking she can also play this game. She bit Chaeyoung's lower lip that made the girl moan louder. Jennie instantly teased Chaeyoung's lower lip with her tongue, making the girl allow entrance, but Jennie ignored it and continued teasing. She smirked at her girlfriend, who is getting more turned on than she was. Later on, Jennie's tongue entered Chaeyoung's mouth and their tongues met, tasting each other eagerly and their hands wanting to touch each other. Their bodies are almost leaning into each other, desperate for contact.

Chaeyoung loses it seconds later and pushes Jennie to lean on her back on the couch. She moves to her lap and starts touching Jennie all over her body. The girl grinds to Jennie's center while the other girl places her hands on Chaeyoung's waist. Jennie can't help but smirk, thinking she already won the game. She thought she was gonna lose this one because of the alcohol. She's close to touching Chaeyoung but the girl was first. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt hands on her stomach slowly creeping up to her breasts. Chaeyoung pulled out her hands and tugged Jennie's shirt.

"Off. Take them off now."

The young brunette commanded and Jennie immediately complied. She was taking off her shirt while Chaeyoung was fumbling with the button of her jeans. Jennie also undid Chaeyoung's shorts and removed her tank top, leaving only her underwear. Chaeyoung traced her tongue on Jennie's left ear, sending shivers to the small brunette. She continued kissing her neck while Jennie's hands explored Chaeyoung's body, caressing her thighs and up to her butt.

Jennie trailed her fingers on Chaeyoung's back and drew circles on it. She effortlessly unclasped Chaeyoung's bra and threw it on the other couch. She rubbed the hardened nipple and massaged both breasts, making Chaeyoung moan out of pleasure. The girl threw her head back as she continued grinding on Jennie. Beads of sweat trailed through their bodies, feeling more heat and throbbing in their cores. Jennie sucked her left breast, making Chaeyoung gasp while the girl continued massaging the other one. Jennie switched to the other breast and traced circles around the nipple and gently licking and sucking it from time to time. Chaeyoung grew frustrated with all the teasing Jennie did.

"Stop teasing Jen. I need you." Chaeyoung breathed hard as she tried to compose herself from what the brunette was doing to her.

"What? I didn't hear you." The brunette sucked the nipple hard, making Chaeyoung jump from her lap. She moaned loudly at the contact.

"I-I said I need y-you."

The brunette made open mouth kisses from the girl's chest up and to her neck, tracing her tongue through Chaeyoung's collar bones and stopping at the pulse to suck it. After sucking it, she continued trailing to Chaeyoung's right ear, gently biting her earlobe.

"How much do you need me?" Jennie whispered seductively, sending shivers through girlfriend's spine.

"So much. I need you so bad." Chaeyoung breathed in and swallowed the lump in her throat. Her mouth was dry and all the teasing the girl made made her want more. She's usually the tease when they make out but she definitely loves it when Jennie is the one doing this to her, being seductive and irresistible, making her ask for more until her body can not handle it anymore.

Chaeyoung jumped again from Jennie's lap when she felt the brunette's fingers entered her. Jennie's digits dug deeper through Chaeyoung making her breath hitch and moan louder at the feeling.

"You are so wet for me." Jennie smirked at her, feeling the wetness drip through her fingers.

"Oh g-god."

Chaeyoung started moving in rhythm with Jennie's fingers, wanting to feel more of the brunette's touch. The brunette quickly moved her to sitting on the couch and removed the blocking undergarment with her other hand and threw it aside. Jennie started massaging her clit with her thumb while thrusting three fingers inside Chaeyoung. The tall girl dragged her nails through Jennie's tan skin, slightly making the brunette wince with the pain and pleasure it was causing. Chaeyoung threw her head back, pulling the girl's hair. Jennie continued thrusting while her mouth explored Chaeyoung's body, giving out open mouth kisses to her toned abs up to her breasts, sucking and nipping the flesh.

Jennie stared at Chaeyoung's dark eyes for a moment, studying her while Chaeyoung's loving her touch and looking at her right through her eyes. The younger girl placed her hand at Jennie's nape and pulled her to catch her in a passionate kiss. Jennie increased her pace in thrusting, making Chaeyoung buck her hips faster and kiss aggressively, biting Jennie's lower lip. Both of them can taste the little blood from the brunette's cut lip but Jennie didn't mind at all. Their tongues clashed and bodies feeling each other's skin. The brunette continued kissing Chaeyoung's jaw line down to her neck, making her gasp for air. Her chest was heaving as Jennie continued kissing through her chest and abdomen.

Chaeyoung gasped and grunted for protest when Jennie pulled her fingers out. The brunette looked back at her and placed her index finger on her lips, telling Chaeyoung to be silent and patient. Chaeyoung watched her girlfriend as she put her fingers inside her mouth and tasted them, licking them over and sucking them. Jennie looked at Chaeyoung and she saw that her girlfriend needs more, and without any further delay, she went down to Chaeyoung's center and started tasting her. A loud gasp and moan escaped from the younger girl, feeling herself tremble from the contact. Jennie licked through Chaeyoung's dripping center, pushing her tongue in deeper and sucking at her clit. Jennie can feel that she was close from how her walls were tightening around her tongue.

"D-don't stop!"

Chaeyoung gripped on Jennie's brown locks and pushed her to her core. That was Jennie's cue to increase her pace. Chaeyoung was bucking her hips to Jennie's mouth, moving in sync with it. Louder moans escaped her mouth and her lungs were burning, catching her breath. Jennie grazed her teeth on Chaeyoung's clit and sucked on the swelling nub. The brunette positioned Chaeyoung's legs over her shoulder and she clung on girl's thighs. The brunette sucked harder before pulling out her tongue, making Chaeyoung moan and groan again. Before the girl could say anything, she quickly spread her legs and dug her tongue again much deeper. After thrusting it for several times, she curled it inside right on Chaeyoung's spot, the tall girl reaching her climax,  moaning out Jennie's name so loud while the brunette continued on licking and sucking on Chaeyoung's center to help her ride out her orgasm. Jennie kissed it one last time when she felt Chaeyoung fully recovered from her high. She went up to see her girlfriend looking at her with tired eyes and a content smile on her lips. Jennie licked her lips and smiled at her girlfriend. She was quickly pulled down to be on top of Chaeyoung and they shared a passionate kiss. Chaeyoung was the first one to pull from the kiss, resting her forehead to Jennie and playing with the girl's hair. They smiled at each other as they felt their hearts beat in rhythm.

"You won. I gave up." Chaeyoung admitted to her girlfriend.

"That's what I was telling you. What can I say? I'm pretty much irresistible." Jennie took pride and smirked, making Chaeyoung giggle and playfully shoving her arm. 

"I'll get back at you next time, Jennie Kim."

Jennie rested on top of Chaeyoung, with her head on the tall girl's shoulder. Chaeyoung's eyes suddenly widened when she realized something.

"Where are Jisoo and Lisa?"

Before Jennie could answer, a loud moan of Lisa's name and a sound of falling stuff on the floor filled the room. The two looked at each other and shrugged.

"Jisoo's either gonna burn this couch or burn us."

"Probably do both." Jennie nodded.

"Yeah, definitely. Let's go buy coffee and doughnuts before she sees us sprawled on this couch naked." They stood up and gathered their clothes

"She was never a fan of our bodies. I think she's haunted when she first saw us naked and making out in your bathroom." Jennie told her girlfriend as she poke her head out of her hoodie.

Chaeyoung laughed and playfully pushed Jennie. She linked their arms together as they went out of the door and slammed it shut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: god, my writing five years ago is terrible haha maybe I'll try writing smut again. Who knows? 
> 
> I hope you liked it.


	8. Nights in Tokyo - Chaennie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She saw her in various colors the way others couldn't. 
> 
> She saw her clearly when it was dark and no one else can. 
> 
> That's when Chaeyoung realized Jennie glows best at night, under the moonlight.

"So are you still shutting down my proposition? It's a nice day out." 

 She peaked out through the curtains of her window, seeing the bright sun beaming. She heard a soft chuckle from the other line. 

 "You know my answer already, Chaeng."

 "Why did I even bother asking." She sighed, with a soft smile on her lips. 

She flopped down on her bed and let the sunlight hit her face. 

"Because you're you. You love being out there." She can imagine Jennie smiling. 

"Sometimes i think you're some supernatural being that's afraid of the sun or the outdoors"

"Maybe i am?" She teased and chaeyoung laughs.

"That's fine. You still can't get rid of me that easy anyway, miss supernatural." 

 Jennie knew she was firm about it, but she's not complaining. It's rather comforting. 

"I'm sure. I'll see you tonight, Chaeyoung." 

"See you tonight."  

Maybe it was their thing. 

When Chaeyoung first met Jennie, it was two months ago in the streets of Tokyo. It was nothing big or romantic like anyone would've thought. It started off when the two of them would bump into each other at a pedestrian crossing, waiting for the pedestrian signal to turn green.

It happened too often that they would smile at each other when they meet while other people are busy catching buses and trains during evening rush hours. 

It's brief but it's the usual. Just smiles and no conversations. 

Just acknowledging each other's presence.  

Chaeyoung didn't see her for a few nights since she was away for awhile. She hadn't thought of the girl within those days. 

 So when she got back and left the office later than usual, Jennie was the only one there that night; no rushing people nor vehicles.  

Jennie smiled at her while both of them stood patiently by the corner of the street, and she smiled back. 

"You were gone for awhile" 

"Oh yeah, I got sent to another city for a few days." Jennie nodded. 

"No one smiled at me when you were away. It was lonely"  

Chaeyoung was surprised and immediately turned to apologize.

"I'm sorry-"Jennie chuckled softly, showing her gummy smile. 

"It's alright. I just missed some company, I guess." 

After that moment, both of them started hanging out whenever they'd meet at the same spot every night.  

"You're late." She said with serious face but Jennie only beamed at her. She leaned on the sidewalk railings like Chaeyoung did. 

"I'm not. I'm right on time and you're just probably too early." 

"I've been wanting to go out all day. Someone just had to be a night person." Chaeyoung mumbled to herself but Jennie heard it clearly.

"You waited for me anyway. Let's go, i'll treat you so you'd stop whining." 

"I'm not whining" 

"Hmm? I saw you pout and your voice is tad bit higher, so yes you are."She stayed silent, trying hard not to pout which only made Jennie laugh harder. She started laughing too.  

Who would've thought that a girl so mysterious was fond of unicorns and rainbows? 

Chaeyoung wouldn't have. 

Jennie intimidated her at first, but being the sunshine she is, she was brave enough to make a move.When jennie smiled back the first time, her impressions changed.  

Looking at what Jennie ordered already gives her sugar rush. But the excitement in her eyes and the big smile on her lips gave her a different kind of rush.She snapped a stolen photo, until the girl noticed and posed for her. She tried hard not to shake.  

"Share this with me. I can't finish this alone." Chaeyoung hummed and gave her a knowing look.

"I'm sure you won't. Also, too much sugar gives you tummy ache." 

 "I'm not five, Chaeng" She rolled her eyes.  

"Yeah you're not. You're only four." She said proudly, making Jennie playfully glare at her. She took a bite from the cake.  

It was dark inside the cafe but she saw things clearer. 

How Jennie's face lit up at the little things she admired; 

How she looked at them like they were the most interesting things to her; 

And how she looked at chaeyoung like she was part of the world Jennie was in.  

Leaving the cafe wasn't the end of it yet. 

"Will you take photos of me? Tonight's a good night" 

"It's dark though. The quality might not be good" 

"I don't mind. I just want to remember this night." 

And so she did, focusing on every movement Jennie made like she was watching her in a different light. Jennie moved as if she was one with the wind in that cold night, with the glow that shined from the moon. 

"Sorry, some are a bit blurry..." Jennie shook her head,"Blurry and i like it." 

Blurry but real, and it was beautiful.  

They walked through the quiet streets of Tokyo, away from the busy parts of it. She looked at her while she watched the moon above.

"Why do you like going out at nights?"Jennie turned to her and just stared at her for a while.

"The day is too busy for me to appreciate." Chaeyoung waited for more explanation, studying the girl's face as she spoke.

 "Look around... There's only us and a few people. Few shops are closed and some just opened. It's like the night has its own life separate from day." 

"It could be dangerous to roam around like this." 

"And it wouldn't be at daytime?" She stayed silent and Jennie just smiled softly.  

"I've been out at daytime a lot of times but only a few times at night. There are wonders at night that only few people try to see."  

"I love walking at night to see if the moon would follow me wherever I go. When I was a kid I'd always think to myself, 'Am I following it or is it the one following me'?"Jennie laughed knowing the girl might think of her weirdly.

Chaeyoung smiled, enchanted by the cute and amusing thinking and expressions of the girl.

"Either way, it gives me comfort that I'm not alone out here."

Jennie sighed and started walking looking straight ahead while Chaeyoung followed suit.

"The night you first smiled at me reminded me that despite of the busy streets, it's not that lonely." 

She stared at her and it made sense. She looked up and sighed. 

"Of course it isn't." She draped her arm around her and turned her face to her.  "You got me. Is that alright?"

Jennie turned to her as well with a big smile on her face. She put her arm around Chaeyoung's waist and leaned on her.

"It's more than alright."


	9. Laundry - Chaelisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU in which Chaeyoung notices a girl always hanging out at the laundry shop but doesn't do any laundry at all.
> 
> It wasn't her business to mind but curiosity gets the best of her.

Chaeyoung does her laundry twice a week and in those days, it's not as crowded as it usually is at the same time slot. but another thing that she noticed is whenever she does laundry, there's always this girl. 

At first she thought, she might be the owner or the caretaker of the place, but it is a DIY coin laundry and the owner just lives next door.It crept her at some point, thinking she's some cuckoo girl, though she doesn't really do anything whenever she's there.

It's odd.

It's not that she watched her or anything. Maybe she did glance at her thrice, and maybe it might've been too long for it to be a glance.The girl is just there, drinking her hot chocolate, occasionally glancing at the rotations of the washing machines.

Is that weird? Maybe.

It's just the two of them around this time. It kinda feels awkward that only the low whirring of the machines and the low volume of the TV can be heard. Often times, she would start little chats to people around but she isn't sure this time. Is this a sign?

Curiosity took the best of her so when she finished putting all of her laundry in the dryer, she sat across the girl and looked at her directly. The girl didn't budge.

"Is your laundry done yet?" She knows there's no laundry for her but she isn't gonna point that out now.

The girl turned her eyes from the machines to the girl in front of her, with eyebrows arching.

"Ah no. Not yet." the girl looked down on her drink that turned cold and sipped it.Chaeyoung nodded but that intrigued her more. What is she talking about anyway?

She let it pass and asked anything under the sun. If she's not doing laundry then maybe it's alright to indulge her in conversation while she waited for hers to be finished.And that's how the day went. The only thing different about it is she had the chance to talk to her.

The next time they met again, they were both by the door entering the coin laundry shop. Chaeyoung was a bit braver to start another conversation again.

"Hey, Lisa. doing some laundry?"

"Ah no. I don't think so." Chaeyoung frowned but didn't pry.

Maybe Lisa liked the place that much so she changed the topic and talked about herself instead, in hopes that Lisa would share something about her instead of just listening to her talk or answering only when asked.

Maybe today wasn't that day but it was alright though she's not sure why she's invested. 

It was Thursday evening when Chaeyoung went to do her laundry. It was a different time than her usual so she didn't expect to see Lisa that night.To her surprise, she saw her standing in front of the machines as if she was studying how to use them.

"Are you doing laundry?"

Lisa turned to see Chaeyoung carrying her laundry bag towards the machines. She watched until the girl stood beside her and started putting the clothes inside the washer.

"No." She glanced at her, "then why are you standing there?"

"I was thinking"

"Of what?" She frowned. 

"If I should do it"

"Your laundry? Maybe you should because I haven't really seen you do yours yet you're always here."

Lisa only watched her speak, her eyes following where she was going. Chaeyoung sat down with two cups of hot choco in hand, signaling for her to sit as well. 

So Lisa did sit across her, sipping from the paper cup she received. She looked at her again.

"But I'm afraid"

"Afraid of the machines?" She tried hard not to look weirded out so Lisa would continue talking. She felt that she's trying to open up about something. 

Lisa shook her head and she just waited patiently for her to speak again. It was quiet for a minute or so until she decided to talk again.

"I'm afraid of forgetting."

That's where Chaeyoung got more intrigued. It was so vague and unpredictable but she kept her composure. 

"I- she left me. I wasn't counting anymore. I didn't understand why but I let her go. It's what she wanted"

Lisa kept her voice low and her eyes fixated on her drink while Chaeyoung listened intently.

"Everywhere I look or go in my place, they remind me of her. It's hard for me." She paused for a moment, stirring her drink.

"My home basically screams her. It still smells like her and I miss her. I know she's not coming back but a part of me doesn't want to move on and the other half does..."

Little by little, it all made sense to Chaeyoung and she couldn't help feeling bad for Lisa. 

"So I thought maybe if I go here often, I'll finally decide to take everything all out and clean the things we've shared for years."

Her lips turned up into a small sad smile, glancing up at Chaeyoung.

"That maybe, I'll finally be able to move on from her."

The washer beeped. 

Chaeyoung took a moment before getting up and moving all the washed clothes to the dryer. No one dared to talk.She went back to her seat, looking at Lisa lost in her thoughts.  _It must've been hard for her_ , she thought.

"I think it's time, Lisa." She sipped from her cup. 

"Don't let your dirty laundry keep you from- uh living." She coughed at the awkward choice of words. She mentally kicked herself for it.

"You don't have to finish them all at once. I do my laundry twice or thrice a week. Do it at your own pace." She looked down, cringing badly. 

Chaeyoung tried to look everywhere except at Lisa. She didn't know what to say next and she should stop before she says something ridiculous. She's not helping the situation get better.

"Would you help me?"

It was soft, almost inaudible, but she heard it. Her eyes focused on her. 

Lisa looked helpless and vulnerable, almost regretting asking but it's a call for desperate measures and she's not going to let that pass.

"Of course! Didn't you know I'm good at doing laundry? I'm like the best at it." Lisa couldn't help the smile tugging her lips and it washed away the worries Chaeyoung was feeling. 

Lisa knew Chaeyoung meant more than helping in doing her laundry, but she was grateful for not mentioning them anymore. After weeks of frustration and loneliness, she finally felt relieved even for a bit.

"Your hot choco and coins are on me next week" Lisa offered with a smile.

"You sure? I think you have lots of laundry to do. You might run out of coins." Chaeyoung teased, making Lisa laugh softly.

"I'll make sure I have more than enough for you then."

"Well, I accept the offer." Chaeyoung beamed and Lisa did the same.

The dryer beeped.


	10. Sneak - Lisoo

_One_

_Two_

_Three steps forward._

Looking high and low, in search of the culprit who took away what was hers. She went down on her knees, searching at any possible hints of the whereabouts of her target.

She stood up, dusting off her knees, sneakily advancing through the hallway of the dorms. She peaked at a room, carefully trying not to make a sound.

A squeak was heard and she held her breath, trying not to let anyone know she was there. She waited for a few moments for anything to appear.

_Nothing._

She continued padding through the room, cautiously surveying the area, still.

Shuffling was heard, making her turn her head in an instant to where it was.

They met eye to eye, and as soon as the other recognized her, they started running.

"Dalgom! Dalgom! Come back here!" She hissed, catching up to the little fur ball sneaking inside another bedroom.

"Where did you take the- stop running, will you?!" She whined in frustration, as the both of them went in circles around the living room. Lisa bumped her leg to the coffee table, wincing at the pain and jumping on one leg as the dog scurried away.

"Don't go in there, you little-"

She gritted her teeth, holding back the whimper that was trying to escape from her lips. She can't go in there, when all she's been doing this whole time is hunting the owner's snobbish dog.

Lisa balled her hands into fists, moving closer to the ajar door. She poke her eye at the small opening, looking down on corners that Dalgom might have squeezed in to.

Her eyes wandered on the bed, seeing a figure sprawled over it, but not enough to see her, just her feet.

Suddenly, Dalgom appeared and dashed through the room, alerting Lisa and making her push through the door to catch the dog inside. The door swings through direct contact, the back of it hitting the wall. Lisa was too focused on seizing Dalgom, that she didn't see the other person watching her with a confused expression.

When the furry animal jumped on top of the bed, that's when she realized that she's the one caught red-handed.

"Lisa, what are you doing?" Her eyes widened as she made eye contact with her, since the other girl cocked an eyebrow at her, while Dalgom hid behind his owner, seemingly smirking at Lisa.

Lisa squinted at him back.

"I- was just trying to play with Dalgom..." Lisa sounded unsure, which made the other doubtful of her answer.

"Dalgom doesn't really play with you. You know that."

"We have this love-hate relationship. He'll warm up to me, I'm sure." Lisa tried to convince her, but it seemed like she's more of convincing herself. Jisoo heaved a sigh.

"What is it really?" When she heard the firmness in her voice, Lisa jutted her bottom lip to a pout, looking defeated.

"He took Leo and I don't know where he put him. I saw them, unnie! I saw him take him. That dog!" Jisoo looked at Dalgom, who only huffed and looked away like he didn't care at all what Lisa just said. The tall girl scoffed at his reaction and looked back to his owner.

"Did you see that??? He's guilty and not even sorry!" Jisoo was so amused at the scene before her. She really does have a different kind of dog.

Jisoo muffled a laugh at the situation, "I guess I'll be the one to apologize for his actions. You two don't get along at all. I'm not even surprised anymore."

Lisa folded her arms, glaring at Dalgom who just walked away and roamed around the room.

"But you shouldn't worry. Dalgom likes Leo better than you, so that's a good thing." She grinned.

"I'm not sure if I should be grateful or offended by that statement, to be honest."

"You should be grateful." Lisa waited for her to continue. "He brought Leo in my room." Jisoo showed her the kitten, cuddling with her in bed. Jisoo was enjoying the little one's company, gushing over his cuteness.

Well, aside from trying to balance him on her head and holding him in one hand to see how small he is, everything seems fine. Leo is just quiet as he is.

Lisa padded over to the bed and joined them, taking Leo into her hands and kissing him.

"Leo! I thought I lost you."

"Okay, that's just overreacting. Our dorm's not that big..."

"I missed you. Also, why are you trying to cuddle Jisoo-ah! You sneaky little kitten." She purred at the small cat, putting him closer to her cheek. Lisa laid down on the bed, putting Leo on her stomach. Jisoo, who was beside her, frowned.

"Excuse me? This is my bed. Aren't you supposed to go back to your room? You have Leo now."

"No. I wanna stay here."

When Leo saw Dalgom by the bed, he walked down from Lisa's stomach and leaped down to the floor, his owner oblivious about him being gone.

"And the reason is?"

"I want cuddles too!" Lisa moved closer to the older girl, wrapping her arms around Jisoo's torso and nuzzling at the crook of her neck. Jisoo couldn't react anymore as she was already pinned down and contained in Lisa's embrace, too close that she could feel Lisa's breathing on her neck.

"I feel like this is your plan all along. You only made Leo and Dalgom as excuses." She gently hit her arm but Lisa didn't budge at all. It only made her tighten her embrace. "You're not that slick, Lisa."

"What? It's not fair that you only cuddle Leo. I'm the one you cuddle even before Leo came here. That shouldn't change." Lisa muttered against her skin, gently tickling her in the process. Jisoo softly smiled, containing her giggles to herself.

"Leo is cuter though."

"He got it from me." Lisa shrugged, clearly not bothered by the remark. "I'm warmer though, and better at cuddling."

Jisoo draped her leg on Lisa while she hugged her closer, resting her chin on the younger girl's head.

She hummed. "I guess so."

"I know so."

"Next time, just come and barge in as you usually do if you want cuddles. This role play act you have with Dalgom is just too much."

"It's the only thing that he willingly cooperates with. I didn't even tell him to do anything."

"Maybe he wants Leo away from you." Lisa scoffed.

"That's just rude." Jisoo just grinned, looking down on Lisa's expression. "But yes to freely going here for cuddles. Agreed." Lisa beamed and stayed in Jisoo's embrace for the rest of the afternoon as they fell asleep and went for a nap together.

Dalgom left the room to find another place to chill in, while Leo followed him wherever he goes.

At least, they also found company with each other.


	11. Can You Hear Me? - Lisoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Character Death

_Nyeongan! This is Jisoo. Sorry, I'm not available at the moment-_

She tightened her grip at her phone, her knuckles turning white and her breathing getting heavier.

Is it the tenth time? Maybe the sixteenth? She doesn't remember how many times she'd tried calling the same number all over again, hearing the same old voice and words from the other line for the nth time and she's beginning to lose her wits.

_Fuck._

_FUCK._

"One more time. Just one more- God damn it!"

A tear dropped on her phone's screen as she tried pressing the number again. She wiped it clean before successfully calling the contact with shaking hands.

 _"Nyeongan! This is Jisoo. Sorry, I'm not available at the moment_.  _Please leave a message after the beep."  
_

Lisa bit her lip all throughout the voice message, expecting a different response to her call. She released a shaky breath, realizing the tone wouldn't change even if she called a hundred times more.

"Jisoo-ah? Are you there?" She asked in a soft desperate voice, waiting for the girl to answer; waiting for a miracle to turn things around.

She whimpered, hugging her legs closer to her chest, making herself as small as possible in the dark room, feeling the coldness of the floor against her feet.

She couldn't stop the tears from flowing anymore.

"Can you hear me?" Her voice broke, feeling her chest contract as the air in her lungs try to find its way out of her system. She let out a bitter laugh as she thought how stupid she sounded.

"Of course you can't. You didn't even flinch when I called out to you earlier at the emergency room."

Images of Jisoo laying lifeless at the hospital bed, face and body covered with blood which also stained Lisa's hands as she held a tight hold on the girl's cold hands flashed on her mind. The nurses and her friends had to pull her out of the room as the staff took Jisoo away.

"That's so unfair. It's so unfair, I can't accept it!" She continued sobbing.

"Out of all the people in the streets, it had to be you! Why did it have to be you that fucking car crashes into!"

Lisa's screams echoed in the room, wanting Jisoo to hear her wherever she is. The overwhelming pain is reflecting to her physically but she didn't mind anymore. She's starting to get numb at every punch she threw against the hard cold wall.

She rested her forehead against the wall for a moment as she continued crying against it, still holding the phone on call by her ear.

"I can't forget how excited you were when you saw me across the street. You were smiling so wide at me and I couldn't even hide my own excitement that I had to wave my hands to you." 

The scene sent a pang at her chest, feeling the pain double at the sight of the bright smile that she loved so much.

"You were so beautiful. You are beautiful, my love. You don't even know how much beauty you hold inside you...and now it's gone."

Her left hand gripped her hair, trying to keep her sanity intact, as if it would help her calm down. She shut her eyes tightly, tears stinging them from crying for hours straight. She hasn't drank any water either, making her throat dry and sore, and her head ache getting worse. She licked her lips as another wave of images flashed in her head.

"I was- I was twenty steps away from you, across the street." She paused, gritting her teeth together as she felt her head throb at the memory. "I had twelve seconds left before the walk sign turns green- to cross the street to get to you... Twelve long seconds."

Lisa let out a shaky breath, feeling her own body tremble at the horrible scene she witnessed.

"And it only took five quick seconds for them to take your life- to take you away from me..."

She pouted, feeling ridiculously helpless at the moment. She looked fragile and vulnerable, and all she wanted was to finally hug the girl after a long week of not being able to. But all she got was a hug from a cold lifeless body and a heart shattered to pieces.

"I told you to keep it together while I held you in my arms at the sidewalk, not knowing it was me that should be holding it together, because losing you is also losing myself in the process."

"Jisoo, I lost myself when I lost you."

"You looked at me- it was worth a five second look but it felt longer. I told you I love you, and all you gave me was a smile so soft and small, almost unnoticeable but I knew. I stared at you a hell lot of times before to memorize that tiny detail of your face."

She hastily wiped the tears on hear cheeks with the back of her hand. The tears stopped flowing, feeling like she already let them all out. Her eyes started stinging worse at every blink she makes.

"I told you I love you. Did you hear me?" She pleaded, "I hope you did."

The tears may have stopped for now, but the pain in her chest remains. Exhaustion starts to wash over her, with her senses slowly fading out. With a heavy heart, she let out a sound that her sore throat and hoarse voice could make.

"Jisoo, I miss you. Can you hear me?"


	12. Coming Home - Lisoo

People often tell her she knows a lot of things and she secretly takes pride of that compliment. It makes her feel some kind of accomplishment, being recognized at something you did just out of habit.

Though this time she's unsure of it; unsure of when or how it happened. It just did, like an easy game going smoothly that you didn't even notice how it went.

You just know you won in the end.

So when Lisa entered her apartment one night, as if entering her own place, she didn't even questioned it.

When she felt a dip on the couch beside her and a certain scent tickling her nose, she felt at ease knowing she's back within her reach.

When those familiar plump lips came into contact to her slightly cold cheek, she felt it warm up that even her lips can't help tugging into a small smile that the other girl seems oblivious about.

But she knows, Lisa would know with just the mere slight movement of her cheeks even if the girl can't see it.

"Guess what?"

Jisoo hummed, waiting for the girl's response. Lisa was still inches away from her face while her eyes are still glued on her phone, pretending to be busy looking at something in the social media.

"Chaeng just got back from Japan. I asked her to bring home something you definitely like."

That made her quirk her brow but she can't let Lisa know she's excited to know what it was.

"Yeah? And what's that?"

Jisoo locked her phone and put it aside, turning to see Lisa trying to suppress her grin. The other girl propped her leg up on the couch and sat comfortably, facing Jisoo properly with excitement written all over her face.

"You have to guess. Come on."

Jisoo rolled her eyes but of course she loved it whenever they do this. Lisa makes her do things out of the ordinary and she loved every single thing about them. It became their thing.

"Beef jerky?"

Lisa scrunched up her nose.

"I don't know why you like that so much. It's so weird."

"I like it and I can only think of a few things that a person could bring home from Japan. It's sensible to think of beef jerky."

"It is but it's not that. Guess another one."

"Strawberries?"

"Good one but I have to say no."

"Now you have to tell me because I'm running out of guesses." Jisoo leaned her head against the back rest of the couch.

"Fine," Lisa crouched down to get a plastic bag in her backpack placed on the floor. She showed it to the other girl with a toothy grin, "Sweet potatoes!"

Jisoo might have smiled at the enthusiasm Lisa sported, with her eyes sparkling and her bright smile breaking out as soon as she said what she got for the girl.

Yes, she loved those sweet potatoes from Japan. But she loved nothing more than seeing Lisa's warm smile directed towards her. It's as if all the worries in her head are just mere noises that cloud up her mind.

Lisa is warmth personified.

And all she ever wanted to do from then on is follow that particular warmth and brightness wherever it went.

She watched the girl as if she was the muse in the movie, moving in such a dramatic sense with softness and elegance that she can't bear to ignore. Where in fact, Lisa was just doing simple normal things, in which thankfully, she was just trying to boil the sweet potatoes and nothing else, since she's not really the best in the kitchen.

And that's how Jisoo seemed to be under a trance; both of them might be oblivious to it but from another person's perspective, even if Jisoo would tell herself she's subtle and slick at what she does, she's terribly failing to hide the great admiration she has for Lisa.

Not even at times when she teases and pranks the girl, and the other would whine and pout at her.

Not even at the times that she would pretend to be busy with her books or engrossed at her practice games on her computer, while Lisa would hug her from behind and hum tunes, trying to annoy her at any way possible.

She'd always let it pass.

And even if that was always the case, she grew accustomed to them. She'd be bothered if Lisa didn't try to go near her or annoy her with literally anything. She'd be surprised and terribly worried if she went all quiet and gloomy around her.

That would be a scene Jisoo wouldn't want to witness. For it would feel like warmth was gone from her and it would create an imbalance to her world.

Often times, she'd quickly turn away out of embarrassment if she was caught staring. But when Lisa glanced to her and their eyes met for a second, then longer, she didn't even budge.

"What?" Lisa raised a brow, feeling a bit shy at the pair of eyes observing her softly. But that didn't take long as she saw a hint of soft smile appear on Jisoo's angelic features, which she couldn't help mirroring.

"Nothing." She shrugged and started moving over to the other side of the counter where Lisa was. She moved closer to the tall figure and hugged her from behind.

Lisa smiled, slightly blushing. Jisoo isn't the type that initiates contact of any sort. It took her a long time before Jisoo was comfortable enough to do them to her. And she feels extremely special and happy to be at the receiving end of Jisoo's affections.

"I was just watching you. I love watching you." She mumbled against Lisa's back.

"Why?"

"Nothing in particular. I just do."

Lisa didn't question further. Jisoo is always straightforward with her answers and it was more than alright for her. She knows that she speaks her mind truthfully.

Lisa caressed the arms that embraced her body and stayed like that with Jisoo in a few moments. She glanced back at her to see, and smiled widely.

Jisoo released her and Lisa fully turned to see her.

"Watch Disney movies with me while we wait for the sweet potatoes to be ready?"

She jokingly scrunched her face, showing defeat at the suggestion. Lisa's bright smile didn't falter.

"Fine. But you can't expect me to shut up."

"I know, that's why I got you food. That's their job."

Jisoo can't help the chuckles that made their way out of her lips, while the other girl put her arm around her and led them to the living room.

And it's at times like this, even at the adorable or annoying teasing they get into, or at the banters that turn into playful hitting between them, at the end of the day, it's with Lisa that she'll always be wanting to come home to.


	13. Last Dance - Lisoo/Jensoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks are italicized.

She took a deep breath and tried to let the air escape through her nose as quiet as possible to keep the other person from asking her what's going on with her.

"Lisa? Are you there?" The voice on the other line asked. She pinched the bridge of her nose, thinking of possible ways to escape the questions being thrown at her.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"So, can I expect you to come to my wedding?" The voice was soft, almost hesitant to ask it all over again, fearing that she wouldn't get the response she wanted.

Lisa pursed her lips before speaking, hoping she'd say the right answer; the right decision for her and for the both of them.

"S-sure. Of course, I'll be there." She sighed quietly.

The sound of the other girl's excited gasp made Lisa's lips twitch in a small smile. It was still the same; it was their thing. Lisa would always do anything to make her smile.

Even if it costed her her own happiness.

"You don't know how happy that makes me. See you soon, Lisa."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll see you."

As the phone ended, she laughed at herself bitterly knowing that she was kidding herself again.

She knew she already missed it; her world. And here she was trying to get herself together again after a long time of moving on without her.

She wouldn't consider them as best friends. Chaeyoung would've whined all day and night to her if she ever told her that she had another best friend.

They were just close friends that got too close to have something that normal friends wouldn't have.

She wouldn't consider themselves as lovers either, for the term connotes having mutual feelings— which they didn't have.

Since she was the only one caught with her feelings from the very start.

_She craned her neck, looking for the particular petite girl from the crowd of people in the dark hall. Lisa only went to this dance because of her._

_When she turned to a corner, she saw her standing there with her other friends wearing a big smile plastered on her face. She padded over to where she was excitedly._

_She always stood out from the crowd. Always the brightest one in the room._

_"Hey, you're here. I was looking for you."_

_"Lisa!" She immediately gave her a quick hug and waving good bye to the girls she was talking to. She pulled Lisa away with her where it wasn't too crowded._

_"You know me. I'm everywhere."_

_"I do. Well, if you said yes to the guys asking you for tonight's dance, you'd be glued to one place with a chaperone." She laughed._

_"That's why I didn't. One, guys are just annoying. Two, I like roaming around with food in hand. It's the ideal thing to do."_

_"Well, I'm glad you don't have a chaperone."_

_"I'm glad you're alone too. We can be alone together. That's the only way I'd want to spend this night." Jisoo beamed, making Lisa mirror the act._

_The loud upbeat songs died down and the couples started to go in the middle of the dance floor as the slow dance started._

_The two of them fell silent for a moment, both of them observing the people around them going mellow with the songs for a while._

_The second song started with Sam Smith's "Make It To Me" and that's when Lisa turned to look at Jisoo and watched her before asking._

_"Would you like to dance?"_

_She said it loud enough for her to hear, with her heart beating so loud against her chest. Jisoo turned to her with a smirk on her face that made her regret asking in the first place._

_"With those cheesy couples out there? Pfft." She scoffed. Lisa tried to brush it off with an awkward laugh._

_"I'd only do it if I'm dancing with you."_

_Before Lisa got to react, she was already pulled towards the middle of the hall, together with the cheesy couples Jisoo was talking about._

"You're here." Lisa turned to see Chaeyoung was behind her.

"I am. You too." She looked on ahead, searching for something interesting to look at while everyone is busy.

"I didn't think you'd actually go. You were late."

"I got caught up with something." Lisa reasoned out, but the truth is she did it on purpose. She might ruin the wedding ceremonies if she ever arrived on time for the I Do's. She wasn't that brave either to witness it.

"Yeah, I'm sure you did. Have you talked to her?"

"No. Not yet..." Lisa glanced at the mesmerizing girl in her wedding dress, smiling brightly at everyone who were congratulating her and her wife.

Jisoo always looked so heavenly in a white dress but it only made her chest feel pain at the sight she sees at the moment.

_Lisa tried not to be stiff around Jisoo. It would be funny that a known dancer is not so good at slow dancing with her muse. Thankfully enough, it was dark that Jisoo wouldn't see how much of a nervous wreck she was._

_"You're beautiful tonight. You always are."_

_She saw Jisoo was about to say something snarky but held it in. "Thank you, Lisa. You're amazing yourself."_

_Lisa felt more at ease at the small talks they made. The night was already perfect and she couldn't be any happier that to be with her right at this moment._

_"You want to know a fun fact?"_

_"What is it?" Jisoo looked up at her, their eyes meeting._

_"This is my first slow dance with anyone ever." Lisa blushed in the dim lights as Jisoo smiled at her and got closer, resting her head on Lisa's shoulder._

_"I feel special. I could say the same."_

_She was indeed special._

"Let us all welcome Jisoo and Jennie on the dance floor for their first dance as newly weds!"

Everyone cheered as Jennie held out her hand for Jisoo to hold, guiding her down to the middle. Both of them wearing soft warm smiles as they started to dance closely and intimately.

Lisa tried watching from afar but already had to turn away as soon as Jisoo rested her head on Jennie's shoulder. It reminded her of their first dance together way back in high school.

She went on to grab a new glass of sangria wine while everyone else joined the dance floor when the couple finished their first dance.

She saw Chaeyoung eyeing her from a fair distance, nudging her to go talk to Jisoo. She was personally invited after all so it was only fair to go show her face to the girl.

She left her glass and went towards the newly weds' table. As soon as Jisoo noticed her presence, the girl's expression lit up as she usually does when she sees her.

"Congratulations to you both. I'm wishing you well on your marriage." Lisa said cheerfully, shaking Jennie's hand, then Jisoo's. But Jisoo only brushed it off and gave her a quick hug instead.

She kept her smile intact. It almost felt fake to her, but she had to make herself believe for others to do the same.

"I was looking for you! I was worried you backed out." Jisoo pouted.

"You should have more faith in me, Kim Jisoo. I told you I'll see you, right?"

"Well, I'm glad because you wouldn't hear the end of it if you didn't come."

They laughed, including Jennie. Lisa glanced at the both of them. She turned to Jennie.

"Can I have your permission to have a dance with your wife?" She felt the bitter taste of the word in her mouth.

"Sure, I don't mind. But I don't get the last say either so ask her instead." Jennie chuckled when Jisoo winked at her.

"You're so cheesy, Lisa. Of course, I'd dance with you."

Before Lisa knows it, she had her arm locked with Jisoo's. Every step towards the dance floor was a step closer back to their own world where it was only them that mattered and everything else was just a blur.

A familiar song played as they faced each other, with Lisa putting her hands on Jisoo's waist and the other girl's hands are wrapped around her shoulders.

_My mind runs away to you_   
_With the thought I hope you'll see_   
_Can't see where it's wandered to_   
_But I know where it wants to be_

"You probably heard this a million times today.."

Jisoo quirked her brows up in anticipation.

"You're beautiful tonight. You always are." And will always be...

_So much that I need to say_   
_So much to get off my chest_

Jisoo rested her head on Lisa's shoulder. Lisa heaved a sigh.

"What is it?"

"Nothing... it's just that time flies so fast. We went to high school together, then college..."  _and my feelings got out of control._

"Then you disappeared on me after that." Jisoo softly said and Lisa nodded with lips pursed.

"And now you're married."

"You never really told me why."

_Why? I loved you for years. I thought there'd be a time I'll be brave enough to tell you, but it never happened because I saw how you fell in love with her._

"It's a story to tell in another time. I don't want to spoil today's special event. It's your moment."

"I'll be waiting for that story however long it takes." Jisoo tapped Lisa's butt, making her laugh.

"I'll tell you soon, don't worry."

Jisoo looked at the girl in front of her with worried eyes.

"That means I'll be seeing you soon again, right? You owe me lots of time and stories for disappearing on me, Lisa."

"I'll surely make up to it." She smiled softly, realizing it was still the same. Lisa would still do anything to make her smile even if she was hurting.

They continued slow dancing to the song, making it last as long as it would.

"I remember our first dance in high school and how we ditched the rest of it after that. One of the best nights ever."

_And it would be the last..._

Jisoo sighed at the fond memory while Lisa just stared at Jisoo's content smile.

_You're the one designed for me_   
_A distant stranger that I will complete_

"Jisoo, I want to know one thing and I need you to tell me the truth."

Jisoo's face turned serious as she saw Lisa's eyes were glistening, but they looked lonely. She nodded.

"Are you happy?" Lisa's expression was conflicting. She smiled but Jisoo knew her so well that she knows her eyes are showing the opposite of it.

_I know you're out there we're meant to be_   
_So keep your head up and make it to me_

"Yes, I'm happy."

Lisa turned to hug her tightly for a few moments before she turned to kiss Jisoo's forehead a bit longer than it would take.

She looked at Jisoo's face for the last time, caressing her soft features with delicate touches.

"That's all I need to know."

_Make it to me_


	14. Wonder - Lisoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU in which Kim Jisoo encounters a striking beauty in a small neighborhood, in a big foreign city. In a place and growing interest unknown to her, will she be able to see her again?

Finishing college was the biggest relief she felt for awhile. So when her parents asked her what she wanted for her graduation gift, she grabbed the chance of traveling alone in places she's never been to escape the burnout from everything that has happened in four years. 

Kim Jisoo doesn't particularly love traveling since she's terrible at directions. But things unknown to her piques her interest so once she landed in Bangkok, she was met with the driver she booked to drive her around for a day or two around the city. 

After checking in at the hotel, Jisoo met with the driver, Nick, who opened the door for her at the backseat but opted for the passenger seat.

"Where would you like to go, Miss?"

"I don't have any schedule for today. Just tour me around. I want to see the city" 

They toured around the hot spots briefly for an hour until Bangkok's traffic was a test of patience at some point. Good thing nick knows the shortcuts around the city which made the road trip bearable. They got off the main roads and drove around the small streets of the city. 

"Drive slowly. I'm not in a hurry. I want to enjoy the fresh air." Nick nodded and followed. She put the window down as soon as she saw plenty of trees in the area. Some places are a bit similar to where she lived but they still had Thai characteristics that she appreciated. 

Turning at another corner, the sunlight hit her face. It wasn't striking but it was as if calling her attention. the moment she looked up, another figure caught her eyes; a girl standing at a balcony a few meters ahead. her lips turned up into a smile involuntarily. 

"Wow"

She said loud enough in a quiet neighborhood. The said girl in a pink over-sized sweater dress leaning against the steel railings turned to her direction. She leaned against the glass window, trying to take in carefully what she's seeing, as if it was art in a museum. 

Jisoo couldn't keep her eyes away and the girl wasn't looking away from her either. She doesn't know what she was doing but she couldn't wipe off the enchanted smile on her face. Before they get too far away from the house, she smiled bigger and waved at the girl up above. 

The girl turned to the other way to see if there was anyone she was waving at but there was no one there. She frowned at Jisoo.

"Hello! Bye bye!" Jisoo exclaimed at her.

She wasn't bothered that the girl looked at her weirdly as she continued waving her hand.

But she wasn't disappointed at all when she saw the girl's response. 

The other girl slowly raised her hand and waved slightly at Jisoo, mouthing bye bye to herself, still looking dumbfounded at the situation. Jisoo noticed and grinned.

"Saw something you like, Miss?" She turned to nick as soon as the figure of the girl wasn't visible anymore. She sighed.

"Yes. I like it very much." 

Days passed by and she already did everything in her schedule to travel around the places on her itinerary. It was her last day in Bangkok but it felt like she hasn't seen the things she wanted to see.

Or maybe the person that hasn't left her mind since their eyes met. 

She called nick to ask if he remembers the streets they passed by on her first day. He wasn't sure but he mentioned some streets that were also nearby the hotel, making it easier for her to look around. It must be a crazy idea but she'll surely regret it if she doesn't try. 

She had the whole day to herself.

She dressed up casually but also to impress, and with the high hopes of seeing the girl. This is out of her comfort zone but it felt thrilling and right for the first time in a long while.

With her fully charged phone, she was off for adventure. 

She didn't think this through.

Her terrible sense of direction is kicking in and she's been going around in circles according to the map she's been referring to. But she wouldn't give up now.

Her pride won't let her and she wanted to believe in the small possibility of it. 

The sun was getting hotter to bear and her short legs are starting to get tired. It was almost lunch so she checked her phone for nearby cafes or restaurants for a quick break as she continued walking.

"Ah!"

As soon as she saw a place to stop by, she collided to another figure. 

Jisoo quickly stepped back and kept her phone in her pocket. When she looked ahead, she saw a tall girl with her back facing her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking-"

The girl turned around and she was met with the same beautiful face she saw days ago. She smiled at her.

"It's you" 

She had a surprised face, with her mouth agape and pointing a finger towards Jisoo.

"Oh! Bye bye girl, hello." She had a shy smile on as she stood in front of Jisoo, towering over her small figure.

She laughed at the nickname.

"Hello, we finally meet again."

She felt relieved that her efforts weren't put to waste. Going around in circles for the whole time made her a bit frustrated but now that she's in front of the girl she was looking for, she didn't mind anymore.

"I was looking for you."

"Me? Why?" The girl looked at her suspiciously. Jisoo pursed her lips.

"I couldn't forget about you so I had to know your name before I go back to Seoul."

"Are you going back there today?"

"Tomorrow." The girl nodded and they fell into a brief silence. 

"Lisa." Jisoo quirked up,

"My name's Lisa."

"So Lisa... I know this sounds crazy and maybe a bit creepy, but are you free to spend the day with a complete stranger?"

Lisa only stared at her. Maybe this wasn't a good idea at all

"If the stranger tells me her name, maybe I will."

Jisoo smiled knowingly.

\-----------

Lisa would've offered cooking authentic thai food for jisoo, but she'd end up burning the house first before she comes up with a decent dish. They went to a small local restaurant that she frequents to and toured her around as if the neighborhood is a hot spot. Jisoo didn't mind. 

"So why Thailand?"

Jisoo raised her brow as if she was asked a weird question.

"Why not? it's the first thing that came to mind when I thought of traveling in Southeast Asia." Lisa nodded.

"I'm glad I went here though. It's beautiful." She grinned as she looked at her. 

"Are there any places you want to see?"

Lisa hummed, "I wouldn't be home if I was given a chance. Staying here while there's a whole world out there makes me more eager to go for an adventure."

"The world makes you wonder" Jisoo nodded.

"I don't wanna be stuck wondering. I want to know." 

Jisoo fell silent for a moment. She did have the same thoughts as Lisa's somehow. She's here because she wanted to know things that interested her. They were similar in some ways and it comforted her.

She looked at her, "I'm sure you will. get out there."

Lisa smiled back. 

"It's nice to have something in common with a stranger" Jisoo sighed

"You're not a total stranger to me now"

"But you don't know me either. We just shared some things to each other"

She gave Lisa a knowing smile, "It was nice knowing you though. It's like my trip is complete." 

"Too bad you're leaving tomorrow"

"Yeah I know, but i don't regret anything"

"is that so?"

Jisoo nodded, "Because i'm sure we'll meet again. I made this day happen so I'll make it happen again"

It amused Lisa of Jisoo's confidence. To some, it may be weird but it felt true to her.

"I believe you" 

The two continued hanging out as if they're close friends, telling each other stories and bantering comfortably.It's rare to find someone who gets you the way you wanted to be understood.

Is it fate?

Maybe they were just lucky they met or maybe they're just lucky to have that connection people try to find their whole lives.

It was bittersweet; to experience something you've craved for a long time in just a mere moment in your lifetime.

It's an unending wonder but it makes you look forward to exploring it.

Lisa stopped and stared at the girl walking playfully beside her. The brightness she exudes and the sparkle in her eyes were something she rarely sees.

"How are you so carefree?" she asked, making Jisoo stop too.

"I've only been this carefree since I knew you."

It was enough and Lisa didn't dare ask more.

The sun was setting and they were in front of Lisa's place like they were back to square one. She was a bit hesitant, but spoke first nonetheless.

"I don't want to say bye bye" Lisa said, making Jisoo curious.

"I won't then." Lisa pursed her lips in a tight-lipped smile, nodding slowly.

"Good, 'cause I'll be waiting for your next hello"

Jisoo smiled and waved.

"To more hellos with you."


	15. If You Are - Chaennie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie may have been obvious about her feelings, yet Chaeyoung is still oblivious about it.

_**A/N** : Hi! So this story takes place in one of my stories, In The Sky. I wanted to have a one shot focused on the side ship. _ _This story is not proofread but anyway,_ _here it is._

_\---------_

_How can a person with such big appetite not get fat? That waistline size is insane..._

_Also, those chubby cheeks are just too cute. I want to pinch them so bad._

_Why am I so interested in her?_

"Nini, are you listening to me?"

Jennie snapped out of her thoughts when the girl in front of her started waving her hand in front of her face.

"What was it again? I zoned out for a sec, sorry..." She winced at herself.  _Damn, Jennie. Get yourself together._

"I said, Lisa and Jisoo are inviting us to go with them at the theme park this weekend. Do you wanna go?"

"They're tagging us along to their date?" Jennie frowned.  _Why would they tag us along to their date?_

"Lisa said they missed us so..." Chaeyoung shrugged and continued eating her food, with her cheeks puffing at every bite. The other girl couldn't help smiling at the sight.

"Are you coming?" Jennie sipped on her drink, eyeing the girl. Chaeyoung paused to look at her, as if trying to connect her thoughts with hers.

She raised her brows, low key expecting an answer that would let her spend more time with the girl. She wasn't disappointed when she saw Chaeyoung smile.  

"I'm coming if you're coming." 

"It's settled then." She tried hard not to show her enthusiasm about it and let a tight-lipped smile draw on her lips.

Her phone buzzed on the table. She opened it and saw a text from her friend.

_[12:32PM Lisa]: Double-date on the weekend, Nini. I got you ;)_

_[12:33PM Jennie]: You're such a pain. Thanks btw. I owe you one._

Jennie heaved a sigh. She doesn't really put much effort in it for some reason but Lisa always got her back when it comes to Park Chaeyoung.

Jennie never told anyone, not even Lisa, but she doesn't know how the tall girl figured it all out. She's not the type to spill secrets anyway.

All three of them have been friends since they joined Kyle's dance crew summer boot camp before college and they've been inseparable since then. Their passion for dancing is important to them and so is their dance group.

So when Kyle made it clear the first time they were accepted into the crew that it's strictly prohibited to be in a relationship with a co-member, Jennie didn't really mind it. She was there to dance, have fun, and meet new people who shares the same interests.

But the fun started to get frustrating when she began to get all confused because of a certain girl.

In their freshman year during summer break and annual dance boot camp, Jennie fell for Park Chaeyoung.

And since then, she kept it all to herself.

She doesn't know how Chaeyoung is oblivious about it while her best friend is blatantly pairing them up, teasing them most of the time and trying to make them happen. Does she really not get it or is she turning deaf and blind about all of it?

She knows nothing. And the funny part about it is Jennie doesn't know if she should be happy or sad that she gets no reaction from the girl.

But then that's why she didn't understand herself either. It's like she wanted her to know and not know at the same time. She doesn't know where to stand in it.

So when the four of them met up at the amusement park, Lisa was smirking at Jennie, which made her nervous and uncomfortable at the same time.

_What's going on in her head this time?_

"What's wrong with your face, loser?" Jennie grimaced at the tall girl in front of her, who was holding Jisoo's hand.

"Nothing. I have a great feeling it's gonna be a good day, is all." Lisa beamed, turning to Chaeyoung and Jisoo. The two smiled back excitedly while Jennie looked at her suspiciously.

"Let's go!" Lisa cheered and started running, pulling her girlfriend together with her.

"Yah! Lalisa!" Jennie shouted from across the area but her expression quickly faded when someone locked arms with her.

"Come on now, Nini. Let's go have our own date too!"

_Date._

Before she knew it, she was being dragged by a hopping Chaeyoung to the entrance of the amusement park. She couldn't help the grin forming on her lips as she hopped along with the tall girl. Would you see Jennie Kim doing that on a normal basis?

No.

Only Chaeyoung has that effect on her.

And maybe the girl's effect on her is too much, because she couldn't say no to every ride that the girl would ask her to go with. Chaeyoung asks her enthusiastically and would even pout if she answered way too long for her liking (because she's contemplating for her life's safety at every ride). 

What is she gonna do? Say no?

Pfft. That's not an option.

So when the four of them got out of that third crazy hell of a ride, Lisa was carefully assisting her shaking girlfriend, followed by a giddy Chaeyoung and a terribly dizzy Jennie Kim.

The girlfriends went to sit down on a bench nearby. Jisoo was never a fan of heights but she did try to get on with them as much as she can to face her fears and Lisa stayed by her side, which helped to ease down her nerves.

"I told you we don't have to ride all of it, especially that one." The tall girl worriedly tucked a loose hair behind the girl's ear and pat the beads of sweat trickling down the girl's face. "Look at you, you're so pale."

Jisoo smiled softly, "It's alright. I wanted to try it anyway. It was fun even though scary." Lisa pouted at her, making her chuckle a bit. "All I need is water and I'll be good."

"Okay, I'll get you some water." Lisa kissed her cheek, before paying attention to the other two. "Ya, Park Chaeyoung! Can you watch over Jisoo for a bit. I'll just go get all of us some water."

Her best friend gave her a thumbs up and the girl went on her way. Chaeyoung saw Jisoo lean on the bench and close her eyes for a bit. She turned to see where Jennie was because she's been silent for the whole time.

"Jen-" She looked behind her and saw the girl looking pale as well, rubbing her temple gently with a frown drawn across her face. She quickly attended to her and wrapped an arm around her waist to guide her towards the bench where Jisoo was.

"What happened to you? You okay?"

"..just dizzy." Jennie leaned against the bench just like Jisoo did and Chaeyoung could only watch.

"You small people..." She shook her head. Jennie would've glared at her at the remark but she's too busy conditioning her head, trying not to worsen the situation with an accident involving creating a mess.

"Jennie, you could've told me if you weren't feeling good..." She removed the stray hair covering her face and fanned air on the two girls.

"It's okay, I got to ride them with you anyway..." Jennie muttered absentmindedly, too dizzy to even care of what comes out of her mouth. 

Jisoo opens an eye and glances at the girl beside her, lips turning into an amused smile before glancing at the tall girl in front of them who was watching Jennie worriedly.

Lisa arrived not long after, giving two bottles of water to Chaeyoung before going to Jisoo's side and letting her drink. Chaeyoung did the same for Jennie, who was thankfully looking better than she did minutes before.

Jisoo was leaning on Lisa's shoulder while her girlfriend rubbed circles on her back.

Chaeyoung watched Jennie carefully, tending to her attentively. Jennie shot her a look.

"I'm okay, Chaeng. You don't have to worry anymore."

"You sure?" She asked and continued fanning her. Jennie smiled at her appreciatively, "Yes, I'm sure. Thank you for taking care of me."

"I feel like it's my fault for forcing you to go those rides with me." Chaeyoung looked down on her fumbling hands.

Jennie put her bottle down and bent down to get the other girl's attention. When the girl hesitantly spared her a glance, she smiled at her.

"You didn't force me into anything. I just really have bad motion sickness sometimes and I wanted to go those rides with you."

Jennie smiled even bigger, showing Chaeyoung her cute gummy smile, which made the other girl smile back.

"As a matter of fact, I want to go on a ride with you again. Well, if you're still up for it?"

"Another? Aren't you dizzy still? I can wait until you're totally better, Jen."

The older girl suddenly stood up, wiggling her arms.

"I'm all better, see? I just needed some water and air." Lisa and Jisoo looked at her, with Lisa particularly biting her lip to stop herself from smiling smugly at the girl.

"Go now, you two. We'll stay here for a bit and let Jisoo rest. Just text me when you're done." She nudged her best friend.

Jennie held out her hand, waiting for her to hold it and go with her. Chaeyoung looked at Lisa, who was nodding her off, then at Jennie waiting in front of her. She held her hand and both of them went on her way.

"Have fun!" They heard Lisa shout at them from a distance, to which Jennie just replied with a wave.

"So where are we gonna ride next?" Chaeyoung asked at an excited Jennie that she couldn't help the amused smile on her lips. 

Jennie continued dragging her towards the entrance, to which thankfully has no long lines like the others. Soon enough, they were guided to enter in one of the cars.

_The ferris wheel._

They sat beside each other as the crew closed the car and it started moving a level up as another car was being loaded.

"I know you liked heights and this one doesn't move much to trigger my motion sickness so... you ready to go up?"

Chaeyoung chuckled at the thoughtfulness of her companion. Jennie remembers little details about her even though she gets a lot of moments of forgetfulness. She couldn't help thinking it's sweet of her to consider that thing about her.

"I'm ready if you are?" She teased. She expected Jennie to tease her back but all she could read on her face is a soft expression directed at her.

"As long as it's with you, I am."

She didn't question it anymore and both of them fell into a comfortable silence as they go up higher each time cars are being unloaded and loaded with new passengers. The two of them watched the environment outside the windows, taking in the beautiful scenery before them.

Jennie couldn't help to be amazed at the beauty she's witnessing right now. Who would've thought that the sun striking Chaeyoung's face would be something magical in her eyes?

_She's unreal._

As they reached the highest part of the wheel, Jennie turned to her and placed her hand on top of Chaeyoung's, making the girl look at their hands, then to the girl beside her.

"This might seem weird but hear me out before this sudden bravery from me is gone in the next second."

Chaeyoung faced her, with full attention focused on Jennie, quite worried on what she might say. She was clueless, and honestly, she doesn't know where this is going.

"This is how high you take me," she exhaled like she was holding her breath for a long time, gesturing outside of their car that was on a pause on the peak of the ride, "slowly but thrilling, and the feeling doesn't fade until I get out of your bubble."

"And I know it goes on continuous rounds until it stops, going up then down, making all things blurry at some point when things get all fast that I can never control it. That's how I feel when I'm around you. That's your effect on me."

Jennie smiled to herself, biting down on her lip before continuing.

"It's confusing sometimes but I know the feeling is there, and I know at some point this ride will suddenly drop in a fast turn, like how my heart could easily fall for you, or fall into this scary drop where you won't be there to catch it..."

And as if on cue, the ferris wheel started turning on its fast pace. Chaeyoung felt like it moved the way Jennie described it.

Jennie paused to look her straight in the eye, her own eyes pooling with emotions that Chaeyoung figured were mixed but also overwhelmed. Her own eyes can't seem to tear away from the rawness of it all. 

"And honestly, that's all fine by me..." Jennie held her hand tighter. "It sounds cheesy and it might weird you out that I pour these out on you but, I'd rather feel all these than nothing at all, if it meant that these feelings are because of you."

Chaeyoung held out her other hand and caressed her face, waiting for her to continue.

"I like you so much and I don't mind anything else."

It almost went out like a whisper but it was clear enough for Chaeyoung to hear. Jennie felt vulnerable and free, giving one last squeeze on the other girl's hand before letting go. There was no way she could escape this situation right now, and neither can Chaeyoung, as the ride goes on and on.

It's quiet again and Jennie doesn't really mind. She didn't need an answer or a reaction from her. She's not expecting anything in return with this confession. It was more of freeing herself from the pent up feelings she kept for so long.

So when the ride came to a stop and their car was opened by the crew, she nudged Chaeyoung gently towards the exit, with a smile still painted on her lips. The younger girl was still in deep thought and she let the older girl walk ahead of her, even though she knew Jennie was still keeping her steps at a pace so she wouldn't leave Chaeyoung behind.

A few meters away and they can see Lisa and Jisoo still sitting by the bench. All Chaeyoung can think of is how this moment could be gone in a moment and she still hasn't said anything. So when she felt it was time, she took a few long strides and held on Jennie's arm.

The girl turned to her with eyebrows shot up high in confusion.

"I just want to say that I do mind and I do care for what you feel."

Jennie's expression turned soft at the realization where this conversation is about, and it was her time to face it all at once. Whatever happens with it, she'll accept it.

Chaeyoung slid her hand down to hold Jennie's hand and intertwine their fingers together. Both of them looked at their joined hands before looking at each other, searching for some sign to go on.

Words spilled out of Chaeyoung's lips before she knew it.

"I'm willing to do this if you are?"

Maybe it took Jennie by surprise, as she searched for any hint of regret in the younger girl's eyes. When she saw nothing, she stayed still but her eyes were screaming of emotions.

Chaeyoung's worries faded when the small girl took her in a tight embrace and honestly, it was the only answer she needed.


	16. Hold My Hand - Lisoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The times Lisa held her hand and nothing else mattered.

Requested by @jeongsthot from Twitter (lmao this is like more than a year ago im sorry)

\---------

It first started in high school, junior year. It was two months after the school had begun but the skies decided it was a good idea to start raining when I was on my way home.

It didn't help either when I was anxious about the English exam I'm sure I'll flunk even though I spent all week studying for it. It's weird how the rain mirrors my feelings right now. It's a bit comforting but not enough to wash my worries away.

"You didn't wait for me." 

A voice broke me out of my pitiful trance, as I stared blankly ahead at the pouring rain, while I wait by the shed just outside the school.

I looked at her and she had her brows up high at me, even though I couldn't see them since her full bangs hid them. But I'm sure they're there, her eyes softly looking at me with her lips twitched in a small smile.

"I was looking for you."

I sighed, looking straight ahead. I don't want her to see how down I was so I purposely left without her. But I guess she knew where to find me. 

Of course, she knew. We always went home together since middle school.

"I was in a hurry. I- I have this essay that I need to finish. Sorry..."

The girl beside me sighed, seeing her nodding to herself from my peripheral vision.

"Right. We almost have all the same subjects but I guess I forgot about that..."

_Oh no..._

"Or you're lying to me." She turned to me and I was frozen in my seat. 

_That was stupid, Kim Jisoo. How can you say such a lame excuse to your best friend?_

I glanced at her but she was just smiling at me knowingly. She may be oblivious most of the time but she knows a hell lot about me. I stayed silent and she didn't push it, for which I was thankful of. I honestly don't know what my stupid mouth will say afterwards just to come up with unreasonable excuses.

I saw her stand up and tighten the strap of her backpack around her shoulders. I looked at her and she looked back with that bright smile of hers.

"Come on now." I tilted my head in confusion and she proceeded to pull me out of my seat, rambling protests to her.  _What is this girl doing?_

"Where? If it's not obvious for you, it's raining right now, Lisa."

"So?"

"We don't have an umbrella."

She sported that incredulous look, shrugging at me like I said something nonsensical.

"So? Screw umbrellas! My favorite person needs her fix of fried chicken and maybe some iced Americano! But I still have to think about that last part because you had tons of caffeine for the past days that it might affect your vertical growth."

I scoffed in offense but I must admit, that made me smile. I glared and pushed her playfully.

"What?! I'm seriously concerned!" She was fighting herself from laughing but we ended up cracking up together. This idiot never fails to lighten up my mood, even if I act all annoyed and tough around her.

She held out her hand in front of me and I stared at it like a dummy I am.

"Hold my hand?"

I smiled at it and as soon as I held it, she ran towards the open, droplets of rain soaking our clothes, pulling me together with her.

She kept screaming like a weirdo that she already is and I can't help the laugh escaping my lips as we continued running towards my favorite chicken place.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the bright glow she exuded, amidst the gloom of the gray skies. Water droplets cascading down her full cheeks, tracing the curves out of them as her beautiful smile plastered on her face.

_Wait- did I say beautiful?_

And I think that was the first time I noticed something different. It wasn't as if I was already in love with her, but I knew it was different.

It was different when I felt warmth in our joined hands, even though the cold winds and rain were enveloping us.

It was a good kind of different; a familiar one.  

The second one - not that it became a habit to us, especially that I'm not really a person initiates physical touch either - was at the end of the semester of our freshman year in college.

The finals exams were over so it's a normal thing for parties to exist to end the dreadful year of sleepless nights. Who are we to say no to booze, right?

Personally, I'm not much of a drinking person, but those last exams on Foreign Language and Economics seriously bit me in the ass that I wanted to forget about it at least for a night.

Since I decided that I would get wasted, Lisa insisted that she wouldn't.

"Aish. What a party pooper you are, you shithead!"

She only chuckled at me and faked a pout.

"Stop pouting, it doesn't look good on you." I teased her, throwing a pillow straight at her but she managed to swat away with her long arms.

_She should really stop pouting because it's too cute._

She moved and sat beside me, holding me into a headlock.

"I'll only drink a few, like three bottles of beer max."

"This isn't a chill party, Lalisa. It's a 'get wasted before you see your unfortunate GPA' kind of party. Why settle for a few bottles, and beer - if I may add. Are you an old man?"

She tightened her hold into me and I did my best into getting out of it by poking her sides (which worked, thank you very much.) I rubbed my neck and she's looking at me worriedly, probably thinking she hurt me that much.

"I have to take care of you. We don't want you doing anything stupid while you're out of your right mind."

"Pfft. What am I, a baby?" I inched closer, taunting her with my glare to only be taunted back by her inching closer and smirking back at me.

It doesn't stop there. This bitch had the audacity to speak.

"Yes. My baby." She said, winking before she went on and left me there stunned.

 _Oh my god. I seriously don't know what I would do with her dirty little mouth._  

"Come on now. Party's starting." She shouted loud enough before closing the door and I know she's so entertained playing me like this. 

_Hell you are, Lalisa!_

The teasing never ended until we arrived at the sorority house that hosted the party, which also made me eager to drink the two shots offered to us by the foyer.

"Woah, calm down there, tiger."

I whipped to glare at Lisa and stomped my way in the living room, leaving her behind. 

_Pretty mature, Jisoo. Good job._

Thirty minutes into the party, I had about a few shots circulating my system. I knew I was tipsy but I'm still aware of my surroundings because as soon as I saw Lisa talking to a girl - not just any girl, may I add - the heat in my body surged right up to my head.

_Freaking Park Chaeyoung._

Who the hell doesn't even know her? She's like Miss Congeniality of the freshmen. The whole campus is in love with that girl! Even I admit that she's the nicest and that makes me more mad.

Why am I even mad is a question I asked myself while I downed another shot that was near my reach.

If looks could kill, both of them must be feeling a little pain right now but then I'm the one feeling pain as I continue to stare at them. I needed to blink, my eyes started to feel dry.

Lisa must've felt someone staring. 

As soon as our eyes met, she waved at me to join her and Chaeyoung so I did, but without forgetting to take some shots with me.

I offered one to the girl which she gladly accepted, "Hey Chaeyoung, nice seeing you tonight!" 

It was probably too enthusiastic than I'd normally let out but I'm tipsy anyway so who cares?

We clanked our shot glasses before downing them in one go. The alcohol burning through my throat.

"You too, Jisoo. Enjoying yourself?" I nodded with a little shrug, scanning around the drunk and sweaty people surrounding the room.

"It's not bad as long as there's booze. I don't know about this pooper right here if she is." I nudged Lisa.

"I'm good. Watching people doing stupid stuff out of the normal basis is quite amusing, actually."

"Also, Chaeyoung is here with me so I'm in good hands." Chaeyoung giggled at the compliment, which this dumbass of a best friend of mine joined in and something in my head ticked violently like a ticking time bomb about to blow.

I joined in with a forced laugh and fake smile. I couldn't help it!

"Well, I'll leave you two be and I'll go around and get some more drinks to myself!"

With a throbbing head, I rushed to the kitchen to get a whole bottle to drown myself. If they're having fun, then so am I!

"Good hands, my ass!" I can feel my voice slurring at every word I spoke. The alcohol's effect on me is getting stronger and I can slowly feel myself getting lost in it.

I roamed around quietly, with the bottle of tequila in my hand. I'm sure Sooyoung wouldn't mind if one of the bottles go missing. She did say I should help myself.

Before I realize it, I'm already out of the sorority house. Last thing I remembered was shooing off disgusting couples kissing by the doorway and laughing at some guys tumbling around the lawn.

I was suddenly put into a stop when somebody grabbed my arm and turned me around, making me dizzy. I had to shut my eyes for a few seconds.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I shrugged, "Having fun with my good friend here!" Showing her my bottle of alcohol that's almost finished.

"You could've at least told me so I went with you if you wanted to leave..." Lisa watched me, somewhat amused of my state. Whatever, I don't care.

"I didn't bother. You were too busy having fun with Park Chaeyoung anyway." I might've emphasized the name too much, but clearly Lisa is having fun with how things are going since she's still looking at me funny. This bitch.

"What are you looking at?" She shook her head, laughing to herself. Is she crazy?

"Are you jealous?"

I glared at her, swaying from side to side as I kept my grip on the bottle I'm holding.

"Me? Jealous? In your dreams, Lalisa!" I turned around, taking a swig of the remaining alcohol without a care in the world.

"Go back to Park Chaeyoung! She's more fun than I am!" I waved at her while still looking ahead so she wouldn't see the forming pout on my lips. I probably look pathetic.

It was silent for a moment and I knew Lisa might have went back to enjoy the rest of the night without me. Screw them! I was the one who forced her to go with me and I'm the one who ended up sulking while she's out there enjoying the night.

What a loser.

I continued walking myself home, intentionally kicking the rocks in my way while mumbling stuff that I don't even think I understand myself.

I was alarmed when I suddenly felt an arm around my shoulders, pulling me against their body. Before I knew it, the bottle I was holding was taken from me and I could feel my legs shaking in fear but I had to keep it together.

Do I elbow him? Do I start running and yelling? What to do???

_Lisa where the hell are you?_

"It's not good for a beautiful girl like you to be wandering around drunk and alone at night..."

I heard low husky voice and I can feel sweat trickling down my face. I guess this is how I die...

"How about I go with you? How does that sound?"

He whispered right into my ear and I felt goosebumps all around my body. I slowly shook my head and distanced myself from him.

"I can handle myself. Please leave me alone."

I quickly tried to walk away as much as my drunken state could handle but before I could turn by the curb, I heard a high pitched laugh that I know everywhere I go.

I turn to the sound and I scoffed at the sight of my best friend crouched down, laughing her ass off.

"Yah! Lalisa, I'll kick your dumbass!"

I sped back up to her, almost falling face first on the ground but she was quick to pull me up and assist me, still laughing if I may add.

 "You freaking idiot! You scared the shit out of me." I hit her arm several times, slurring all my words which makes her continue laughing while complaining that it hurts. Serves you right!

"You should've seen how you froze when I touched you. That was hilarious."

I glared at her. I probably looked funny since she's still not taking me seriously but I stood my ground. Everything's getting blurry and my head is dizzy.

"Why are you here? I told you to go back and have fun with miss congeniality, Park Chaeyoung."

"I had my fun alright. I couldn't just let you go off alone. I had to take care of you, remember?"

I felt my face getting hotter and it's probably the alcohol taking effect. I stared at her speechless, watching her stare back at me.

She inched closer and put a hand on my cheek.

"You're red and warm. Let's get you cooled down at home, booze monster."

I just nodded.

"Can you walk properly?"

"Yeah, I can. Just a bit dizzy but I'll manage."

"Okay then," She held out her hand at me and I looked at it, "Hold my hand?"

And I did. We walked down the street silently and I know I'm still a bit tipsy when some of my thoughts already slipped my mouth before I could stop them.

"You like Chaeyoung?"

Lisa glanced at me with brows raised before looking back ahead.

"Yeah, she's nice. It's good talking to her."

I nodded to myself, feeling the night breeze against my body.

"You should try asking her out."

I heard her smile and I didn't have to look at her to confirm that. I've noticed a lot of little things she does that not everyone would try to remember ever since I've been friends with her. Every single thing she does amuses me but I didn't try to think deeper meaning into it.

"Nah, I don't like her like that. Plus, I've learned that she's with Jennie."

I watched her side profile absentmindedly. It's a bit of a blur but she still looks stunning under these dim lights.

"So if she wasn't, you'd try it?"

She came into a halt and looked at me with her thinking face - the one where her brows meet together and the other one slightly raised, with her lips formed into a pout.

She shook her head, "Still not gonna. I like somebody else."

She squeezed my hand and continued to pull me into a walk back into our place.

The whole walk back home, I tried to keep silent while I try to calm the erratic beating of my stupid heart. We got home and I still failed to do it.

_Stupid alcohol._

The third and fourth times weren't as memorable as the first two but I still remember them nonetheless. I wouldn't talk about it out loud but I love reminiscing about them from time to time. Those three weren't as vocal as how Lisa did the other two but I still liked how she'd try to.

Like that one where we were finally graduating from college and taking tons of picture to remember. At some point, her mom made us stop from doing silly faces and at least do one formal photo that they could print and put in the family album. So we did act normal for a second, but as soon as the second shot was about to be taken, Lisa took my hand in hers and I remember her mom saying, "Your smiles are lovely. Congratulations, you two."

There's also that one where she waited for me to be done with my job interview and as soon as I told her that I got accepted, she didn't wait to take my hands and jump in joy. She was screaming like crazy, saying "I told you you'll do great!" in between as I laughed at her reaction.

She proceeded in twirling me around the busy park and hugging me close to her, both of us a bit breathless and still giggling at the thrill of it all. 

It was a bliss.

I must be a bit crazy to assume but I know and feel it in me that the next one's about to happen.

There's no occasion happening or anything special, but I know there's something different in the air tonight.

We're in our shared apartment on a Saturday night and both of us decided to stay in instead of going out for dinner. We saw an interesting and easy recipe of orange chicken from the internet and we just had to try it for ourselves.

But here we are, in a mess - Lisa had a few flour dusts on her arms and cheeks, and some over her bangs, trying to suppress the laugh in her lips as I stared at the dish that had too much sauce compared to the one in the video.

I slowly looked from the stove to the girl beside me, who was terribly failing to keep a serious face.

"Did you add another cup of water in this?"

"No.." With an excessive shake of her head.

"Well I'm sure I didn't!"

"Okay! Maybe I did slip! I don't know!" She shrieked, running away from the kitchen.

I bit my lip at the funny sight of a tall woman running away from me. I left the sauce boiling in the stove at low heat before trudging across the room with a spatula in my hand.

"It looks like a freaking stew, you idiot!"

Lisa and I circled around the couch. I tried to hit her but she was fast enough to avoid it.

"I was worried it would dry out and burn!"

"Chickens don't swim in sauce!"

"Maybe they just haven't tried!" She argued back and I ran to chase her, swatting my spatula in the process, hoping to hit her. She turned around and that made me stop in my tracks. She grabbed my wrists, towering over me.

"I only helped, Jisoo. Stop it!" She whined and breathed out a giggle.

"You suck at it."

"You're no good either."

I stopped fighting back but she still held a grip on me. I looked up at her and she was just looking at me with those soft adoring eyes. I could feel my eyes getting glued at them.

We didn't speak but I felt her hand release my arm that held the spatula and slip her hand in the other. 

It wasn't the most ideal look, considering our hands had some dust of flour that we used earlier but still she held it, pulling it while inching her head closer and soft lips made contact with it.

She looked at me with the same emotions and I could tell I was looking at her with the same emotions if not more.

"I know we never really talked about it but I know we both knew there was something between us that we never questioned out loud, nor confirmed with each other..."

"All I'm saying is, after all this time, my feelings were all for you. Be mine, Jisoo."

I could feel my lips breaking into a smile, while my heart felt a rush and relief at the same time.

I kissed her cheek that lasted more than it should and left her to check the food in the kitchen.

She stood still at the living room while I turned the fire off from the stove once I was satisfied at how it looked and tasted. I set the spatula down and took off my apron. 

I leaned on the counter and she still had her eyes fixated on me. She didn't speak but I know she's dying to know what I think and feel.

"I've always been yours, Lisa."

She smiled and proceeded to set the coffee table by the living room since dinners with her also consisted with Netflix marathon.

Once she was done, she stood across from me by the counter and leaned as well, closing the gap with a kiss on my lips. I could feel a knowing smirk forming as she did, before breaking it and inching just enough to look at me with a smile that I mirrored.

"Just stating the obvious but I'm glad that's all cleared out."

She's a dork and I hate (love) her, but I couldn't agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a weird ending but I hope you liked it. Non-beta'd. Consider this my post Christmas and Valentine's gift for you all. I hella miss lisoo and writing.
> 
> Comments are deeply appreciated!
> 
> -sel

**Author's Note:**

> I've deleted Cosmos (Lisoo one shot collection) and transferred them here instead


End file.
